El regreso de los fundadores
by Sigyn Nigtmare
Summary: Hogwarts teme por la seguridad de sus alumnos ante la amenaza que representa Voldemort. Desesperada usa un hechizo para traer de vuelta a los fundadores. Nuevas vidas, recuerdos del pasado, un futuro que cambia. Los cuatro fundadores están de regreso y van a sacudir el mundo mágico hasta sus cimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts es más que un castillo de piedra que se alza orgulloso desde hace un milenio. Es más que un colegio donde jóvenes brujas y hechiceros van a aprender. Es hogar y refugio para todos quienes atraviesan sus puertas.

Una vez fue el lugar más seguro de Inglaterra y muchos se atreverán a decir, uno de los sitios, si no es que el más seguro del mundo mágico en su totalidad. Construido por cuatro poderosos, sabios, gentiles y maravillosos magos a los que el castillo llamo "Maestros", Hogwarts es magia pura asentada en la forma de una fortaleza.

Sin embargo,con la pérdida de sus amos las cosas lentamente cambiaron. Presa del uso inapropiado de su fuerza por parte de los directores y el paso de los siglos Hogwarts se vio relegada a una simple construcción. Sin mente, ni conciencia hasta que sucedió.

Un estudiante murió dentro de sus terrenos.

La pena que esto le causó la hizo rugir de rabia.¡¿Como te atrevía?¡, uno de sus propios estudiantes, uno de los niños que acogió como si fuera suyo se atrevió a traicionala y a asesinar a uno de sus compañeros. Y si eso no fuera poco, ¡Utilizo el nombre de uno de sus amos para cometer tal atrocidad¡

Hogwarts maldijo a aquel joven, Tom Riddle, pero cuando estaba a punto de destrozarlo se dio cuenta. El alma de ese joven estaba quebrada.

Aun si lo mataba, no arreglaría nada. Este hombre era peligroso. Hogwarts podía reconocer a un mago oscuro cuando veía uno, después de todo uno de los cuatro fundadores fue uno de los más grandes que hayan existido en la historia, pero ella sabe. Sabe que Tom no es como Salazar, quien ocupaba su conocimiento para el bienestar de los demás. No. Tom es del tipo de Lord Oscuro que usara su poder para causar miseria, dolor y muerte.

Que un hechizo tan joven este tan podrido como para usar aquella magia…

Es algo terrible. Algo que necesita una solución, pero ella ha observado, aun si no con la atención que le gustaría, a todos los magos que han pasado por sus pasillos y aulas, y lo sabe, no hay ninguno que pueda hacerle frente a ese monstruo.

Así que ella lo deja ir.

Su atención se centra en las generaciones venideras, en la esperanza de que en el futuro haya alguien que pueda hacerle frente y en hacer todo en su poder para proteger a sus niños y evitar que algo como lo que Tom hizo se vuelva a repetir.

Pasan cerca de treinta años hasta que vuelve a escuchar su nombre dentro de sus muros. Voldemort, susurran con miedo las casas del León, el Cuervo y el Tejón, mientras que las Serpientes lo pronuncian con devoción.

Paso lo que ella temía. Tom regresó fuerte y poderoso, amenazando a sus estudiantes de una manera inaudita. Forzando su mano en aquellos que deseaban un cambio y malinterpretaban los deseos de Slytherin para atacar y lastimar a quienes se oponían con razón a su toma de poder.

Hogwarts vio como la guerra que se llevaba a fuera de sus muros y se infiltrada en estos. Vio a sus niños temblar de miedo a pesar de que ella no permitiría que algo les pasara.

Vio a una generación escoger en bandos contrarios aun antes de dejar sus terrenos. Y no pudo soportarlo más.

Ella le había prometido a Godric que nunca ocuparía el pergamino que él y los otros tres dejaron atrás, pero la situación lo requería.

Ella necesitaba a sus amos.

Hogwarts escogió con mucho cuidado a quienes serían los padres de sus maestros dentro de las parejas que ya estaban formadas.

Lily Evans y James Potter (Ella quería a todos sus niños, pero James, Remus, Peter y Sirius, era especiales. Ellos eran sus pequeños merodeadores, a quienes cuidó y adoro durante los siete años que vagaron por sus pasillos) serían los padres de Salazar.

Lily era descendiente de Salazar por parte de una de sus hermanas y James era descendiente de los Peverell. Eran gente buena, leal y capaz de amar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Serían buenos padres y Merlín sabía que Salazar necesitaba a unos padres que lo amaran.

Alice y Frank serían los padres de Helga Ambos leales, valientes y gentiles. Eran perfectos para su ama. Seguramente ella seria muy feliz a su lado.

Lucius y Narcisa serían los padres de Godric. Narcisa amaría a Godric más que a nada en el mundo y haría todo lo posible para hacerlo feliz, eso era algo que su valiente maestro se merecía después de todo lo que había sufrido en su anterior vida. No importaba si ellos eran Slytherin, su hijo será el Gryffindor más Gryffindor de todos.

Y por último, Mérida y Thomas, ellos serían los padres de Rowena. Mérida era una vidente, una con capacidades limitadas, pero una al fin y al cabo, era algo hereditario y con algo de suerte si ama tendría su don en esta vida. Pero esa no era la única razón por la que los había escogido, no, ella vio un amor profundo entre ellos y supo que ambos amarían de igual manera a sus hijos.

El ritual estaba hecho.

Sus niños se graduaron y dejaron la seguridad de sus muros para adentrarse en una guerra.

No fue hasta un año o dos después que volvió a escuchar de ellos por boca del idiota incompetente que se hacía llamar director, Albus Dumbledore.

Dolor. Tristeza. Ira.

James, Lily, Alice, Frank, Remus, Sirius, Peter. Todos perdidos. Todos presa del mal Tom y sus seguidores desataron, junto a las estupideces que Albus plantó en sus mentes.

Salazar (Harry) y Helga (Neville) se habían quedado sin padres. ¡Sus amos estaban solos en el mundo y ella no podía hacer nada!.

Solo esperar.

Esperar a que alcanzarán los once años y regresaran a casa.

* * *

 **Scotland, Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Primero de Septiembre de 1993.**

Hoy. Esta noche al fin han regresado sus cuatro maestros. Fue una larga espera, pero sin duda alguna una que valió la pena.

Salazar, Godric y Helga llegaron el año anterior. Fue doloroso ver que lo que ella había deseado para ellos no se había hecho realidad.

Harry había tenido una vida llena de tristeza y dolor. Maltratado y abusado por los Muggles que se suponían debían cuidarlo. Una prueba más de que Dumbledore era un viejo idiota. En serio, su vida era tan similar a la de Salazar en algunos aspectos, que Hogwarts lloro por el e hizo todo en su poder para que el chico se sintiera amado y protegido. Lo guió y cuido durante cada una de sus desventuras.

Draco en cambio, fue amado por su madre, pero ignorado por su padre. Era muy triste ver que el pequeño niño había cambiado todo lo que era para intentar obtener una sola palabra de aprobación.

Y Neville, su gentil, pero orgullosa y fuerte ama, se vio reducida a un joven lleno de inseguridades causadas por sus abusivos familiares.

Ninguno de ellos fue a la casa que estaban destinados a ir por culpa de sus pasados. Sebastián, el sombrero seleccionador que era una parte intrínseca y a la vez independiente de ella, solo los miro con pena antes de mandarlos a las casas donde los pequeños creían que debían estar.

Obviamente esta decisión no solo nos lo beneficio, si no que les causó más daño, más heridas que añadir a las que ya portaban

Ella había querido despertarlos en cuanto pusieron un pie en sus terrenos, pero Sebastián le recordó que tenían que estar los cuatro antes de poder ayudarlos.

Hogwarts muy a regañadientes dejó pasar en año, vigilando a sus pequeños con mucha atención, maldiciendo y gruñendo ante las patéticas maquinaciones de Tom y Albus.

En cuanto despertaran, sus amos les enseñarian.

Y hoy, en su segundo banquete de bienvenida al fin estaban juntos.

Luna, quien era quizá la única de sus maestros que tuvo una infancia feliz, por fin había regresado a casa.

Hogwarts los recibió cantando de alegría, su magia rodeo sus almas y murmuró un «Bienvenidos».

Esa noche, el banquete fue el mejor que cualquiera podía recordar. La música resonaba en sus corazones y los hacía sentirse amados, por primera vez en siglos Hogwarts danzo y canto para sus habitantes.

Sus fundadores habían regresado.

E iba a haber un infierno que pagar para todos aquellos que dañaron lo que es de ellos.

Hogwarts ríe abiertamente porque ni Tom, ni Albus, saben lo que les espera. Pero sobre todo, porque una vez mas Salazar, Godric, Rowena y Helga podrán caminar por sus pasillos y sus risas llenarán su corazón nuevamente.

* * *

 **Bueno, este es el prólogo. Espero que les haya agradado ^^**

 **Dejen Reviews~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1– ¿Harry Slytherin? o ¿Salazar Potter?**

Para Harry Potter, "El-Niño-que-vivió", Hogwarts es más que una escuela. Fue ahí donde hizo sus primeros amigos y donde al fin sintió que encajaba en vez de ser un _freak._

Hogwarts se convirtió en su hogar desde el momento en que puso un pie en el castillo. Así que dejarlo atrás para volver a Privet Drive # 4 fue doloroso, pero no era como si tuviera muchas opciones.

Harry pasó el verano ansiando regresar, angustiado por la repentina falta de cartas provenientes de sus amigos solo para descubrir que un elfo doméstico llamado Dobby había estado interfiriendo. Este elfo no solo se metió con sus cartas, si no que lo metió en problemas con sus "tíos" y terminó siendo prisionero una vez más. Gracias a Merlín que Ron y los gemelos fueron a rescatarlo antes de que la situación se pusiera realmente fea.

Después de eso disfruto de una semana en casa de su pelirrojo amigo, tuvo una...ah, peculiar visita al Callejón Diagon (que incluyó un rápido paseo por el callejón Noktum) donde se encontró con el que sería su nuevo profesor de Defensa y se vio implicado en una riña entre el Sr. Malfoy y el Sr. Weasley, para concluir con un aferrado viaje en auto hasta el castillo porque de alguna forma el pasaje a la estación se cerró para ellos.

Había sido un terrible verano y "el peligro que acecha en Hogwarts" del que le advirtió Dobby no ponía el año escolar en gran perspectiva. Sin embargo, al estar de vuelta en el colegio todo eso dejó de importar.

Estaba en casa.

Sintió su magia resonar con la del castillo y escuchó el mudo susurro que le dio la bienvenida. Harry creía que esto era así para todos, por lo que jamás se molestó en comentarlo y permaneció ignorante del especial lazo que compartía con la escuela.

Esa noche Harry se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro sin saber que a la mañana siguiente todo sería distinto.

* * *

 _Salazar sabía que iba a morir. Lo había sabido desde el momento en que puso un pie fuera del castillo y se lanzó en búsqueda de_ este _Lord Oscuro. Había sabido que sus poderes y habilidades eran los suficientes para garantizar una victoria, pero no los suficientes para salir sin heridas mortales._

 _Pero estaba bien. El enfrentar solo al enemigo, había sido lo correcto. No podía haber traído consigo a Helga o Rowena, y ciertamente no hubiera sido aceptable traer a Godric, considerando que podrían haber salido gravemente heridos o Merlín prohibiera el pensamiento, muertos._

 _No. Hogwarts los necesitaba. Necesitaba a sus fundadores ahora más que nunca._

 _Y si bien, sus hermanas y su amante eran poderosos guerreros que habían peleado a su lado en incontables ocasiones, esto era distinto. Este mago estaba podrido. Era quizá uno, si no es que el más, peligroso contrincante que había enfrentado, muestra de esto que se estaba desangrando lentamente en un callejón abandonado y en tinieblas._

 _Salazar había tenido que recurrir a sus bastos conocimientos sobre las Artes Oscuras y usar hechizos que ninguno de sus camaradas podría aprobar su uso aun en la más desesperada situación, para si quiera igualar al otro hombre durante la batalla._

 _Así que estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. Y no se arrepentía de sus acciones._

 _Sin embargo, a las puertas de la muerte sintió una terrible tristeza invadirlo al percatarse de lo que significaba morir. Ya no iba a volver a ver a Helga sonreír, ya no iba a "discutir" con Rowena sobre algún libro nunca más, pero lo peor de todo ya jamás iba a poder sentir los labios de Godric sobre los suyos._

 _No había dicho adiós._

 _Simplemente se había marchado, dejando atrás una carta que sólo podría abrirse después de su muerte._

 _¿Lo odiarían por lo que había hecho?. Salazar esperaba que no. Pero no estaba seguro…Godric y Helga tenían un peligroso temperamento y seguramente a sus ojos había hecho una estupidez enorme._

 _Una sonrisa sardónica se abrió paso en sus labios al pensar que al menos estando muerto se iba a poder ahorrar el regaño que hubiese obtenido de haber regresado al castillo._

 _En su último aliento recordó los mejores momentos que pasó al lado de los otros tres fundadores y se despidió de este mundo con una sonrisa que transmitía paz_

* * *

Cuando Salazar abrió sus ojos el sol apenas se estaba alzando. No hubo ansiedad o pánico, solo una fría comprensión de que era lo que había pasado.

Uno: El había muerto aquella ocasión en Roma, siendo el primero de los fundadores en dejar este mundo.

Dos: Hogwarts, había encontrado una amenaza lo suficiente grande y terrible que la forzó a usar el pergamino que contenía el hechizo para obligarlos a reencarnar. Dicha amenaza seguramente era el bastardo que asesinó a sus padres en esta vida. Salazar podía reconocer a otro Mago Oscuro al instante y estaba seguro que "Voldemort" era uno. Uno mediocre, si podía expresar su opinión. Pero dado como estaba la situación actual del mundo mágico, entendía que no hubiera alguien que pudiera hacerle frente, puesto que el actual Director era el mago más poderoso de la era…Bueno, estaban jodidos.

Así que realmente no era complicado ver el razonamiento de su amiga. Ella los había traído de vuelta para destrozar a ese hombre y garantizar la seguridad de sus estudiantes.

Mientras pensaba en esto, Harry empezó a realizar su rutina diaria. Se ducho, se coloco el uniforme y bajo a desayunar. El comedor era tal y como lo recordaba, aunque era extraño sentarse en las mesas para los alumnos y aún más extraño sentarse con los leones.

No tenía nada en contra de los alumnos de Godric, pero no tenía nada en común con ellos. ¿Cómo rayos había terminado en Gryffindor?.

Ah, ya. Era por culpa de los idiotas que le habían metido en la mente que Slytherin era sinónimo de maldad y lo obligaron a asociar su antigua casa al monstruo que mató a sus padres. Simplemente maravilloso.

Realmente debió de haberle hecho caso a Sebastián.

Enfurruñado, tomó asiento en su lugar habitual, ignorando el saludo de uno de sus compañeros cuyo nombre no lograba recordar, ya que no estaba de humor para entablar conversación.

Inmediatamente apareció frente a él su comida favorita. Eso y el suave tarareo del castillo logró que su ánimo mejorará lo suficiente como para ser cortés con Hermione cuando la chica se sentó a su lado y procedió a saludarle.

Contrario a la creencia popular, él no tenía nada en contra de los nacidos de Muggle. En realidad, eran esos niños los que más le preocupaban, pues no todos tenían la fortuna de tener padres que los apoyaran y muchas veces terminaban siendo abusados en sus hogares, expulsados de estos con graves heridas o en los peores casos eran asesinados por sus familias. Y si bien no le agradaban los Muggles, condenaba su cacería indiscriminada como algo barbárico.

Harry tenía aprecio por Hermione, pero Salazar no la consideraba su amiga. La chica era demasiado cerrada de mente como para comprender todo lo que hacía ser él. Así que probablemente su amistad no tardaría mucho en terminarse.

Y hablando de terminar amistades…

Su mirada verde Avada se enfocó en el rostro de un fastidiado Ron que se sentó frente a él.

"Tio, ¿Porque no me esperaste?"

Esas palabras fueron la primera cosa que salió de sus labios. No hubo "Buenos días, Harry, Hermione". Solo una acusación.

Salazar sintió su temperamento subir. ¿Pero quién se creía, ese mocoso, que era?. Si había algo que Harry detestaba era que alguien creyera que podía atarlo o contenerlo.

Salazar era libre. Y se había ganado esa libertad a punta de hechizo y espada. Ni siquiera Godric, siendo su amigo y amante, había sido tan estúpido como para suponer que podía obligarlo a quedarse a su lado como un perrito faldero.

" No estaba enterado que debía hacerlo" respondió con frialdad. Entrecerrando sus ojos ante la muestra de sorpresa en el rostro contrario ante su inusual respuesta.

El Harry del día anterior se hubiera disculpado prontamente para no hacer enojar al pelirrojo y arriesgarse a perder su "amistad". El Harry actual podía ver que Ronald Weasley era un patético intento de persona; era prejuicioso, rudo, egoísta, con peligrosos ataques de celos y con delirios de ser algún día rico y famoso pero sin tener que trabajar para ello, por todo eso, Salazar no deseaba tener ninguna interacción con el más allá de lo obligatorio.

"¡Pues debes!, ¡Somos mejores amigos!" el tonto exclamó con un enojo muy mal escondido.

"No. No lo somos" respondió con firmeza y frialdad, pero sin mucho interés al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa. Había perdido su apetito.

Sin molestarse en mirar atrás e ignorando el balbuceó iracundo o los murmullos de incredulidad que causó con sus palabras.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia donde estaba una de las tres entradas a su cámara, necesitaba calmarse o terminaría maldiciendo a alguien. Y no importaba que tan irritantes fueran, hechizar a los estudiantes no era correcto.

« **Mi señor, lamento informarle hasta ahora, pero Lady Rowena requiere su presencia en el cuarto de las posibilidades.»** La tan conocida voz de Hogwarts lo detuvo en seco.

Mierda. Y él que había querido posponer el reencuentro todo lo posible.

Rowena no era la bruja más brillante que hubiera conocido por nada, así que fue sencillo admitir que debió haberlo visto llegar. Al usar a Hogwarts como mensajera aseguraba que asistirá a la cita. Si o Si.

Así que ahogando un gruñido cambio la dirección de sus pasos, encaminadose hacia el séptimo piso, donde estaba el "Cuarto de Menesteres" como actualmente llamaban a la habitación para enfrentar la que sería, sin duda alguna, la peor lectura de su vida.

Hogwarts, se rió de su pesimismo, pero no negó que estuviera en lo cierto.

Salazar tomó aire y armándose de valor (Que ahora era un Gryffindor, de algo tenía que servir) abrió la puerta encontrándose con sus tres amigos.

Gente que conocía antes de despertar y que con la cual probablemente jamás hubiera interactuando más allá de lo necesario, ahora eran personas por las que mataría y moriría, ahora eran familia.

* * *

 **Segundo Capítulo.**

 **Vemos la reacción de Salazar al despertar, además de las diferencias entre Harry y él, así como un cachito de su pasado que contiene su muerte y refleja sus relaciones con los demás fundadores.**

 **Dejen rewies~**

Siguiente capítulo: El despertar de un Dragón ¿O es un León?


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada, gracias por dejar sus opiniones. Me encanta leer sus comentarios~**

 **Voy a responder a algunas preguntas por aquí, principalmente porque aún no encuentro la forma de responder por privado.**

 **:** _Las parejas van a ser Godric x Salazar (DracoxHarry) y Helga x Rowena_ _ **(**_ _NevillexLuna_ _ **)**_ _Si en algún punto se forma otra, te lo haré saber. ^^_

 **LordSalazar:** _Sobre Snape…Bueno, yo no considero a Severus un buen hombre. Personalmente creo que era un mal hombre que vivió obsesionado con una mujer y maltrato a un niño inocente porque físicamente se parecía a un compañero de colegio que le hizo bullying._

 _Esas razones tienen mucho que ver con mi incapacidad para pintar a Snape como alguien decente. Pero sobre todo porque estoy escribiendo desde la perspectiva de los fundadores._

 _Harry y Neville experimentation el abuso de primera mano durante su primer año en la escuela. Creo que eso haría que su opinión de Snape fuera negativa en un principio y dudo ahora que están despiertos eso cambiará, ya que tiene un comportamiento nefasto para con sus alumnos. Los cuatro fundadores aman Hogwarts y la seguridad y el bienestar de todos los alumnos es primordial para ellos._

 **Ahora, creo que es obvio pero esta historia retrata a Albus Dumbledore como un hombre manipulador, aun si no necesariamente tiene malas intenciones.**

 **Voy a poner un Dumbledore!Vanish porque esta historia va a tener cuatro fuertes e independientes protagonista que no tomaran bien que un viejo tonto intente manipularlos.**

 **Otra cosa, ninguno de los fundadores es un santo. Están dispuestos a matar para defender su hogar y a sus estudiantes.**

 **Y si bien Salazar es el más "maligno" de los cuatro, todos tienen una moralidad difícil de poner en perspectiva si piensas en tonalidades de bien o mal, blanco y negro, porque para ellos solo existen escalas de grises y lo que están dispuestos a hacer para proteger lo que es suyo. (Ya explicaré esto a profundidad en la historia)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2- El despertar de un Dragón…¿O es un león?**

Draco Malfoy era el príncipe de Slytherin. Era quien por poder económico y social estaba hasta arriba de la cadena alimenticia en la casa de las serpientes.

Sin embargo, no contaba con las habilidades necesarias para liderar, realmente liderar, a sus hermanos en esmeralda y plata. Simplemente maquinar y manipular no era lo suyo.

Draco era demasiado directo para ser un Slytherin y si bien no era precisamente "valiente", si tenía muchos de los rasgos que Gryffindor apreciaba. Aun si estos estaban ocultos bajo una máscara de actitudes aprendidas de su padre que el rubio joven intentaba recrear burdamente.

Draco era un niño inseguro. No porque le importara lo que la gente pudiera decir de él, sino porque su padre nunca parecía estar orgulloso de lo que hacía. Y como muchos niños lo único que Draco quería era el reconocimiento de su progenitor.

Lamentablemente su actitud le dificultaba tener amigos, presa de sus propias inseguridades se limitaba a imponer su estatus y a intimidar a los demás.

Aunque sin importar que tan solitario fuera, no cambiaría por nada del mundo el estar en Hogwarts.

El castillo, desde el comienzo, lo recibió con amor. Al haber crecido en un hogar mágico, Draco podía sentir la magia del lugar rodearlo y abrazarlo, haciéndolo sentirse apreciado y protegido. Y sabía que esto no era algo común, era algo especial.

Por ello, el blondo aprendió a amar Hogwarts desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Durante su segundo festín de bienvenida fue la primera vez que escucho su voz. «Bienvenido» Fue apenas un susurro, pero fue suficiente para que su corazón se contrajera y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

No podía expresar en palabras todo lo que le hizo sentir escucharla darle la bienvenida. Pero fue algo similar a una inmensa añoranza, alegría, tristeza y maravilla.

« _Estoy en casa»_ murmuró muy bajo en respuesta, sin saber que tan cierta era su aseveración.

Esa noche el pequeño dragón se fue a dormir sin saber que a la mañana siguiente despertaria siendo el León que siempre debió ser.

* * *

 _Godric recibió a la muerte como a una vieja amiga._

 _El feroz guerrero era el último que quedaba, había visto partir a Rowena y a Helga en muy cercana sucesión tes décadas atrás. Y a su amante casi cinco décadas en el pasado._

 _Había vivido una larga y fructuosa vida. Murió de vejez. ¿Y no es eso irónico?, El quien cargaba primero contra el enemigo, logrando sobrevivir a los mejores estrategas que tuvo el honor de conocer…_

 _Godric siempre pensó que iba a morir en batalla. Ya fuera bajo la espada o un hechizo bien conectado, pero no paso. Vivió a cada guerra, vivió a través de su duelo en la pérdida del amor de su vida, vivió sobre la maldición que le arrebató a su hermana y vivió al dolor de quedarse solo, de ser el último._

 _Hogwarts le dio la fortaleza._

 _Por ella y por sus estudiantes Godric se mantuvo fuerte, enfrentó con valor todo aquello que se le puso enfrente sin dejarse vencer._

 _Se retiró a los ciento veinte años, cediendo su puesto como director a uno de sus más confiables y talentosos estudiantes._

 _Nunca dejó el castillo. Después de todo, era su hogar. Vivió sus últimos diez años siendo la figura de abuelo de todos los estudiantes y cuando la muerte vino por él, partió con una sonrisa._

* * *

El despertar de Draco fue explosivo. Sufriendo un ataque de pánico ante todas sus memorias fluyendo una sobre otra sin sentido, confundiendo y aterrorizandolo.

Asustó a sus compañeros de cuarto y uno de ellos, Blaise, lo llevó rápidamente a la enfermería, aunque el blondo no estaba seguro si esto fue para ayudarlo o para deshacerse de él.

Aún no amanecía (Faltando una media hora para que saliera el Sol) por lo que Madam Pomfrey simplemente lo miró un tanto irritada por la hora y le dio una poción calmante, dejándolo sentado en una camilla.

Bajo esta poción, Draco pudo tranquilizarse y analizar las cosas. Le costó unos buenos minutos comprender que él era _Godric Gryffindor._

Inmediatamente después de que llegó a esa conclusión, Godric tomó la iniciativa, ganando el control de su racionalidad al merger ambas existencias.

 _Draco_ sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de vergüenza ante su comportamiento. Al mismo tipo, sintió un vago alivio al entender porque no encajaba en Slytherin; Resultó que no era una serpiente, sino un león.

Consciente de que solo había una razón para que estuvieran de vuelta, Godric se levantó y salió de la enfermería en silencio. Necesitaba encontrar a los otros.

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente cuando se dio cuenta de que podría volver a sus hermanas y a su amado. Cantó sus gracias al castillo por darles una segunda oportunidad, pues si bien la amenaza a sus alumnos era un asunto de gran importancia, Godric no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera volver a tener su familia a su lado.

Abrio la puerta de la enfermería y se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos abriéndose en sorpresa al ver a una petit chica de apariencia etérea que le miraba fijamente, sus ojos azules parecían mirar su alma.

" _Godric"_ exclamó la pequeña de rubios-platinados cabellos antes de sonreír abiertamente y abrazarlo.

" _Rowena"_ expresó con voz ronca correspondiendo el abrazo con fuerza, pero con mucho cuidado para no lastimar a su hermana.

" _Oh, Morgana. No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra volver a verte, Ro_." murmuró mientras intentaba controlar las lágrimas de felicidad, al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por el cabello ajeno en un movimiento cariñoso. _"Realmente te extrañe"_

" _También te extrañe, hermano."_ Le aseguro la pequeña Ravenclaw al tiempo que rompía el abrazo " _Pero no es tiempo para pensar en el pasado, hay cosas que necesitan nuestra atención...Ven, hablemos en un lugar donde nadie pueda oírnos."_

Ni bien acabó de hablar, Hogwarts los transportó a la habitación que habían nombrado el "Cuarto de las probabilidades" por su capacidad de cambiar su apariencia a predilección de quien lo esté ocupando.

Aún recuerda todo el trabajo que tomó acomodar la habitación, fueron largos y extenuantes meses de trabajo, pero no se arrepiente. Pues esta habitación, es una de sus favoritas en todo el castillo.

Lo primero que notó al llegar fue que el cuarto imitaba la sala común de Hufflepuff y que había un joven sentado al lado del fuego, esperándolos.

«Neville» Una parte de su cerebro sustituyó al ver el rostro ajeno. Sin embargo, esa no era la expresión asustada y nerviosa a la que estaba acostumbrado. No. El morocho mostraba una radiante sonrisa y había un fuego en su mirada que de inmediato asoció a otra persona.

" _¿Helga?"_ pregunto esperanzado mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba.

Ella -Ahora, El- rió alegremente antes de levantarse y extender dia brazos en una muda invitación. Godric esbozo su propia sonrisa y se lanzó a los brazos ajenos, envolviendo a su hermano en un abrazo de oso, murmurando lo mucho que la había extrañado y cuánto se alegraba de volver a verlo.

" _Draco, no aprecio que aplastes a mi pareja"_ Le informo su -ahora, única- hermana con un ligero tono a broma cuando él abrazo se extendió.

" _Oh, claro. Perdona"_ murmuró apenado al tiempo que se alejaba del morocho, quien portaba una sonrisa burlona y satisfecha.

Había olvidado cómo se divertía ese par a su costa y a la de Salazar. Y hablando de Salazar…

" _¿De_ _casualidad_ _han visto a mi serpiente_?" preguntó al tiempo que tomaba asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones. Cambiando este a una especie de trono con sus colores.

Rowena y Helga también se habían sentado, lado a lado, con sus manos entrelazadas. Sus asientos también cambiaron y se pintaron de sus respectivos colores, dejando un cuarto asiento libre, esperando a su último miembro.

" _Salazar se unirá a nosotros dentro de poco"_ acotó con seguridad la dama del cuervo.

Godric, conociendo a Rowena simplemente suspiro.

Ella poseía el don de ver más que los demás, siempre acertaba con sus predicciones y siempre parecía saber cosas que no debería. El lord de los leones había aprendido muy pronto en su amistad a no llevarle la contraria.

Neville se rió de su expresión y agregó " _No te preocupes, el esta bien. Bajo a desayunar, no lo traje conmigo porque se que le gusta ir a su propio ritmo"_

Ante esto, Draco suspiro. Era cierto. Su amante siempre iba a su aire y era una mala idea tratar de obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería.

Pero…

Pero necesitaba verlo, tocarlo. Confirmar que estaba **a salvo** , que estaba **vivo.**

Entablaron una conversación ligera mientras esperaban, evitando tocar el tema de sus muertes y la razón por la que estaban de regreso ya habría tiempo para ello cuando estuvieran los cuatro.

Hogwarts les proveyó de alimentos favoritos y desayunaron en calma mientras charlaban.

Casi quince minutos después, la puerta de abrió.

No había forma de no reconocerlo, aun si su aspecto era distinto. Sus movimientos eran gráciles, elegantes y seguros, y su mirada poseía una profundidad y frialdad que lo hacían estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Con la cabeza alta, se acercó a ellos en silencio. Inclinando su cabeza en dirección a Rowena y Helga en un silencioso saludo, para después pararse frente a él y decir su nombre.

Se había incorporado de forma inconsciente y cuando su pareja estuvo lo suficientemente cerca estiró sus manos para alcanzar las mejillas ajenas, mirando fijamente aquella mirada verde esmeralda, antes de sonreír y unir sus labios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 – Verdad oculta.**

Luna apenas puede contener su emoción al ver el castillo desde los botes. Hogwarts está cantando para ella y para los otros tres.

Puede sentir su magia resonar con la de su vieja amiga cuando esta le da la bienvenida. Las lágrimas se aglomeran en sus ojos al entrar al comedor, el sentimiento que despierta en ella el estar de vuelta en su hogar es algo que no puede expresar en palabras.

Once largos años de espera. Años donde hizo lo más que pudo para disfrutar a sus padres y vivir al máximo, pero extrañando a sus hermanos y a su amada.

Su mirada azul se paseó Inmediatamente por las mesas mientras esperaba a ser llamada por la profesora Mcgonagall para su turno en la ceremonia.

Estaba impaciente.

Ella _sabía_ que sus hermanos y amada estaban en alguna parte del castillo, aun si tenía problemas ubicando sus particulares auras entre tantas energías. _Hogwarts_ estaba cantando.

Ella solo cantaba para ellos, así que debían estar los cuatro en el recinto, aún si los otros tres estaban dormidos.

Luna no era tonta. Sabía que la única razón por la que ella recordaba ser Rowena era por el don que recibió al nacer. Ver más que cualquier otro en cuanto a la magia misma se refiere.

Ella heredó de su madre el don de ver el futuro. Un don similar al que la maldición sobre su familia le otorgó en su vida pasada sin las tristes consecuencias.

Ese don le permitió acceder a lo que fue su vida la primera vez que usó magia accidental, creció en un hogar amoroso, viviendo en gozo cada instante que paso al lado de sus padres, porque entendía que solo pasaría once años con ellos y se aseguro de que ellos fueran conscientes de lo mismo. Afortunadamente, Thomas y Mérida, eran personas especiales y fueron comprensivos con su particular situación.

Ellos se despidieron de ella en la plataforma, la dejaron regresar a casa sabiendo que no regresaría con ellos.

Rowena escuchó su nombre y se levantó. Caminando hacia el podio con la gracia y elegancia que la caracterizaba, su cabeza en alto y una sonrisa altiva, pero gentil, en sus labios.

Era la imagen de una dama de alta alcurnia de eras pasadas. Estaba en casa y podía ser ella misma sin que tuviera que pensar en las consecuencias.

La profesora Mcgonagall puso a Sebastián sobre su cabeza e inmediatamente escuchó la voz de su viejo amigo.

 **«Mi señora. Me alegro de volver a verla»**

« _Es bueno estar de vuelta, Sebastián.»_ pensó con afecto.

 **«Creo que no hay duda a donde debería mandarla, pero me gustaría hablar un poco más con usted. Eso, claro si no le molesta que use el tiempo.»**

 _«Por supuesto que no, viejo amigo. Es más...me gustaría preguntarte un par de cosas sobre mis hermanos»_

 _ **«**_ **Por supuesto, my Lady. Es justo de eso de lo que deseaba hablarle»**

 _«Eso no suena bien. ¿Les paso algo malo?»_ sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación ante el tono de Sebastián.

 **«No dentro de los muros del castillo. Pero sus vidas no han sido las que Hogwarts deseaba para ellos. »**

Eso sí la preocupo. Ella sabía que Hogwarts tenía planeado escoger parejas con ciertos atributos para garantizar la mayor felicidad posible para todos ellos si alguna vez se veía obligada a usar el pergamino para traerlos de vuelta.

Era obvio que con ella había acertado. ¿Habría fallado con los demás?

 **«Su plan hubiera sido acertado de no haber habido interferencias de Voldemort y Albus Dumbledore»**

 _«Espera. ¿Me estas diciendo que el actual director de Hogwarts es responsable por la infelicidad de_ mi _familia?»_

 **«Parcialmente. No es que Albus sea un mal hombre, my Lady. Solo que cree saber que solo él sabe que es lo que debe hacerse…**

 **Eso lo hizo cometer un error en cuanto a Salazar, pero no creo que debas preocuparte por eso mi dueña. Mañana por la mañana los otros tres estaban despiertos y el mismo se hará cargo de ello.»**

« _Esta bien»_ Hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse y no dejar que su magia escapara su muy cuidado autocontrol.

Estaba furiosa, pero Sebastián tenía razón. Una vez que Sal estuviera despierto podría hablar del tema y ver sus opciones. Aunque en lo personal creía que Albus Dumbledore tenía sus días contados, lo mismo que el Lord Oscuro que se hacía llamar a sí mismo "Voldemort".

« _¿Cuales son sus nombres?»_ preguntó con la intención de saber un poco más de sus hermanos. Y comprender a lo que podría estarse enfrentando, tenía la sensación de que Sebastián no había estado hablando de algo pequeño como infancias pobres (que si bien era algo lamentablemente, todos habían lidiado con ello en el pasado junto a cosas peores) sino con algo más grave.

 **«Mi señora Helga renació como el joven Neville Longbottom, actualmente está en Gryffindor. Lo puse ahí porque él me lo pidió, creyó que de esta manera honraria a sus padres.**

 **Mi señor, Godric es Draco Malfoy. Príncipe de Slytherin desde su entrada al castillo el año pasado. Pidió estar en esa casa porque quería complacer a su padre.**

 **Y mi señor Salazar. es Harry Potter. Niño dorado de Gryffindor. Pidió estar ahí porque pensó que ir a Slytherin lo convertiría en un monstruo similar al que mató a sus padres.»**

 _«OK. En primer lugar, no es culpa tuya. Si ellos lo pidieron, no importa lo inadecuado que fuese, hiciste bien en escuchar sus deseos. Lo arreglaremos en cuanto despierten. Bueno, creo que es hora de que me envíes a la casa donde pertenezco amigo mio. »_

 **¡RAVENCLAW!**

Luna se levantó, se quitó el sombrero seleccionador de la cabeza, lo depositó con cuidado en el taburete y se encaminó a donde sus cuervos se encontraban. Su selección apenas había durado un par de minutos, nada realmente inusual.

Intento disfrutar del banquete, pero no lo logró del todo, ya que tenía muchas cosas en su mente. Cuando este término acompañó a sus compañeros hasta la torre, su torre.

Una vez que estuvo en la habitación que compartiría con otras tres niñas, espero a que estas se durmieran y salió para encaminarse a la entrada secreta detrás de su propio portrato, uno normal y sin vida. Pulso su magia y la puerta cedió, permitiéndole el paso a su dormitorio.

Todos los fundadores tenían alas privadas en el castillo a las que solo ellos podían acceder. La de ella era una habitación larga, bien amueblada y sumamente lujosa, después de todo, Rowena era la heredera de una poderosa y rica familia. Era una dama de clase alta y el dedicar su vida a enseñar no cambió eso.

La habitación estaba tal y como ella la había dejado. Ni una nota de polvo.

La nostalgia la invadió al ver todas sus cosas. Ella tenía ochenta y seis años cuando la maldición de su familia terminó con su vida. Vivió casi cuarenta años más de lo que debió en un principio gracias a las pociones que Salazar creó para ella con la ayuda de Helga.

Ahora tenía once.

Una vida nueva sin una maldición que la estuviese. Era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Voldemort era una amenaza a su escuela y a sus estudiantes. Sin embargo, no era el primer Lord Oscuro al que tenían que enfrentarse para proteger a sus alumnos. Y ellos lo eliminarían como a todos los anteriores.

Mientras se preparaba para dormir, adecuando uno de sus antiguos camisones con un par de hechizos escucho la voz de Hogwarts. Ella le había dado la bienvenida en cuanto puso un pie dentro de sus terrenos.

« **Buenas noches, My Lady. »**

" _Buenas noches, Hogwarts. Gracias por mantener mi habitación en buen estado."_ su tono era ligero y cortés, amigable y aliviado. Como le alegraba estar en casa.

 **«Fue un placer, mi señora. ¿Had algo que pueda hacer por usted?»**

Hogwarts siempre había intentado mantenerlos felices. Era de cierta manera la niña de sus ojos y al mismo tiempo la figura materna que los cuidaba.

" _No, gracias. Estoy bien, querida mía."_ dijo mientras se metía a la cama. " _Aunque si pudieras informarle a Neville mañana, en cuanto despierte, que le espero en el cuarto de las posibilidades te lo agradecería mucho."_

 **«Por supuesto, my Lady. »**

Rowena sonrió y no tardó en quedarse dormida. Su espíritu en armonía con el castillo.

« _Mañana….Mañana volveré a verlos»_

* * *

Rowena se despertó alba. Se dio un baño y se arreglo, colocándose el uniforme del colegio, riéndose internamente ante la ironía.

Inmediatamente a que estuvo lista, Hogwarts la transportó a la "Sala de Menesteres", poco después arribó otra persona.

Helga. La dama que le robó el corazón cuando eran jóvenes y a la cual amo hasta su último momento estaba frente a ella, mirándola con cierto miedo en sus ojos. Esto le hizo querer llorar, había soñado con todo lo que habían tenido que vivir los otros tres durante esta vida.

" _Te extrañe, amor mío"_ murmuró una vez que lo rodeo con sus brazos, envolviendo al chico en un abrazo desesperado.

" _Oh, Ro. También te extrañe."_ el Inmediatamente correspondió el abrazo. Para después tomar su rostro entre sus manos y depositar un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Luna, en su vida anterior, había gustado de las mujeres. Ella sabía que esta certeza había puesto en jaque a su amado ahora que era un hombre, pero la verdad era que a ella no le importaba.

Helga era Neville.

Neville era Helga.

Y Rowena lo amaba con todo su ser. Nada iba a cambiar eso. Su pareja se relajó un poco al escuchar su declaración de amor y regresó a ser el mismo.

Era como si jamás se hubieran separado. Regresaron a sus viejos hábitos al momento en que se vieron, sus magias resonando como si fueran una.

" _Ah, no quiero dejarte, pero debería ir por Godric o creará un escándalo."_ murmuró contrariada mientras hundía su rostro entre la intersección del cuello y hombro ajeno, cuando Hogwarts les informo que el valiente Lord había despertado.

Neville se rió de forma alegre antes de agregar en un tono que delataba su diversión " _Mejor ve por él, no queremos que algo como lo del castillo de Vennis se repita"_

" _Ni me lo_ _recuerdes. Creo que nunca había estado tan apenada"_ respondió mientras sacudía su cabeza suavemente, intentando no reírse ante la memoria.

" _Esa fue la única vez que vi a Salazar ponerse rojo de la vergüenza y perder su compostura"_ agregó su pareja lanzándole una mirada conocedora.

Y fue suficiente. La imagen de su hermano tartamudeando y pudiendo disculpas a la reina de Italia mientras esta se quitaba el merengue de la tarta del rostro, la hizo ponerse a reír hasta que le dolió el estómago.

Godric nunca pudo mantenerse quieto cuando iban de viajes diplomáticos a pesar de que vivía con tres herederos a nobles familias, nunca pudo sentirse agusto en ese tipo de situaciones y terminaba haciendo algo que quebraba la ilusión de perfección que ellos creaban.

No que eso fuese malo. Solo medianamente irritante para ella y Salazar, ya que habían crecido dentro de la aristocracia y habían vivido su día a día en ella hasta que por azares del destino se reunieron los cuatro. Godric resultaba demasiado sincero (y muchos considerarian grosero o impertinente) para los que como ellos viven entre mentirosos e hipócritas.

Una vez que logró controlar sus risas se separó de su compañero y murmuró un: "Regresare pronto"

* * *

Fue hilarante observar a Salazar congelarse ante el repentino (pero altamente probable) beso que recibió por parte de su pareja.

Siempre le había gustado ver sus interacciones. Eran tan diferentes que muchas veces Rowena no podía creer que estuvieran juntos, mucho menos ser una de las más felices y perfectas parejas que ella hubiera visto.

Aun con sus diferencias lograban un equilibrio que siempre la había intrigado. Ella sabía que a Neville también le gustaba verlos, solo que el lo hacía porque le gustaba ver a sus hermanos felices y porque aparentemente eran "adorables" – ella jamás hubiera usado ese adjetivo para referirse a sus hermanos.

Usó su mano para cubrir sus labios, queriendo tapar sus risas.

" _No hagas eso"_ siseó Harry mientras se apartaba de Draco y procedía a sentarse en el trono que quedaba. Inmediatamente este tomó sus colores y la habitación recobró la apariencia de un salón; su salón de guerra.

Godric por su parte portaba una enorme sonrisa cuando volvió a sentarse. Su mano sosteniendo la de su pareja.

" _Me alegra saber que sigues siendo el mismo que siempre, Salazar"_ mencionó su amado con ligereza, logrando que el de ojos verdes lo mirara de mala manera.

Salazar siempre había poseído una forma única de pensar e incluso para ellos, que lo conocían desde poco después que cumpliera diecisiete, era complicado seguir su hilo de pensamiento. O al menos para Helga y Godric era difícil, ella siempre había encontrado fácil leer al príncipe de las serpientes, aunque claro, ella poseía el don de _ver_ más allá de lo ordinario.

" _Lo pasado en el pasado, Sal. Ninguno de nosotros está molesto contigo por haberte marchado a enfrentar a Falcon tú solo. En su momento entendimos tus razones y aun lo hacemos"_ declaró con una pequeña sonrisa mirando fijamente a los ojos ajenos, notando como el pelinegro se relajaba ante sus palabras.

" _Aunque personalmente creo que fue algo estúpido"_ murmuró entre dientes Draco.

Salazar abrió su boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido por Neville.

" _No discutan."_ Ahí, estaba. El temperamento de su pareja. La nota peligrosa en su voz logró que sus hermanos cerrarán su boca y cortó la discusión antes de que esta pudiera comenzar.

" _Tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir"_ les recordó mientras los miraba con severidad.

" _Así es."_ acotó Luna mientras aceptaba un aire serio que de inmediato fue imitado por los otros tres.

" _¿Saben la razón por la que Hogwarts nos trajo de regreso?"_ preguntó a sus compañeros pues debían estar en sintonía para poder empezar a tomar decisiones.

" _ **Voldemort"**_ Salazar siseo con un odio claro en su voz.

" _¿Pero que no murió hace once años?"_ pregunto Godric confundido frunciendo su ceño. Después de todo, era conocimiento común en el mundo mágico que la noche en que los Potter murieron el Lord Oscuro fue derrotado.

" _No. No se que hizo o como lo hizo, pero ese bastardo sigue con vida. El año pasado poseyó a Quirrell. Intentó asesinarme y obtener la piedra filosofal de Nicolás Flamel "_ respondió el muchacho de ojos color esmeralda.

" **!¿Que?¡"** exclamaron los tres juntos en sorpresa, indignación e ira.

¿Ese bastardo había estado todo un año en su escuela e intentó asesinar a uno de los estudiantes y nadie lo había notado?, ¡Inaudito!, ¿Pero qué clase de incompetentes regían su escuela?

" _Así es. Pero eso no es lo peor. El maldito escapó."_ les explico con enojo mal contenido el de lentes.

" _Pero...pero...las barreras…"_ murmuró en shock Neville.

Rowena entendía perfectamente su predicamento. Ellos había creado las barreras personalmente para evitar que ese tipo de cosas nefastas ingresarán al castillo y pusieran en peligro a sus estudiantes.

" _Obviamente no están funcionando si_ eso _pudo ingresar al colegio."_ repuso Draco con un tono obscuro.

" _O no están siendo usadas correctamente."_ continuo Luna con su hilo de pensamiento.

Las barreras estaban atadas a la voluntad del director. A ellos en un principio.

" _ **Albus Dumbledore**_ _"_ rugió su pareja. Su magia imitando a la de Salazar en fuerza y explosividad, sus energías furiosas se combinaron y provocaron que las paredes se agrietaran y los tapices de las paredes se rasgaran, al darse cuenta de que el director tendría que haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de ese bastardo y no hizo _nada._

* * *

 **Tercer capítulo. Espero que les guste, por favor dejen reviews~**

 **Ah, otra cosa el formato que estoy ocupando solo ocupará hasta el siguiente capítulo donde escribiré desde la perspectiva de Helga.**

 **A partir del 5 capitulo escribiré en tercera persona como narrador.**


	5. Chapter 5

Para Helga el despertar había sido complicado. No por el hecho de ser un hombre, sino porque se quedó horrorizada al ver lo que la familia de Neville – _Su familia –_ había hecho y las consecuencias en su psiquis. Mientras Godric y Salazar, unieron conciencias con sus respectivos seres actuales, Helga no tuvo esa opción.

Neville se hundió en el cielo que su presencia y se disolvió. Helga se quedó con sus recuerdos y experiencias, con el cariño que sentía para con sus padres, pero nada más. Ella era él. Pero él no era ella. Y eso partió su corazón, pues ningún niño debería pasar por algo así, pensar que es innecesario y aceptar desaparecer porque su propia familia lo convenció de que no tenía valor.

En ese momento, sentada en su cama y con el corazón roto, Helga Hufflepuff juro tomar venganza en pos de ese niño que ya no existía más. Ella llevaría a cabo la purificación de su casa mediante "El Juicio" que la magia de la familia Longbottom. Cada una de las Antiguas y Nobles casas tenían una magia única, llamada "Magia Familiar", ella no había poseído algo así en su vida anterior, pero Salazar y su Amada si, así que tenía un amplio conocimiento sobre el tema.

Usar "El Juicio" era una medida extrema, pues el castigo que le esperaba a su abuela y su Tío Alberfot era que su magia les fuera arrancada para después morir en agonía a causa de esto. Pero, Helga estaba dispuesta a usarlo. Por Neville.

* * *

Hogwarts, su adorada niña, le informo que su Amada le esperaba en el Cuarto de las Posibilidades instantes antes de que Salazar pasara a su lado, no notando quien era, seguramente pensando en algo poco agradable por la expresión de su rostro y la sensación que su magia transmitía.

Neville simplemente suspiro y sacudió suavemente su cabeza. Cuando su hermano estaba de mal humos, lo mejor era dejarle solo hasta que se tranquilizara un poco, sin embargo, este conocimiento no era público por el momento y seguramente habrían muchos alumnos traumatizados si alguien decía algo erróneo.

Pobres de sus niños.

Sintiéndose mal por sus alumnos, pero no lo suficientemente suicida para jalar a Harry con él, encamino sus pasos hacia el séptimo piso. Estaba casi desesperado por volver a ver a su Amada, libre de aquella terrible maldición que la había atormentado en el pasado, pero también nervioso. Rowena había tenido una gran colección de amantes antes de que ellas se unieran en una relación, todas mujeres. Su amada gustaba de mujeres y ahora él era un _hombre._

Sin embargo, aquella preocupación desapareció al momento en que sus ojos conectaron y vio en los ojos de Luna el mismo brillo que siempre habían tenido al declararle su amor. Y lo supo, Rowena le amaba sin importar que.

Después de eso fue como si la muerte nunca se hubieran separado, aun siendo niños, era como regresar al pasado o nunca haberse ido. Sus almas resonaron en armonía y fue consciente de que no importaba lo que les deparara el futuro, iban a estar juntos, como siempre.

* * *

Helga sabía que tenía un temperamentito peligroso. Por algo su animal representativo era un Tejón, un animal de aspecto adorable, pero increíblemente feroz y sanguinario de ser provocado. Igualando en brutalidad al León o incluso superándolo.

Sabía que su furia era un fuego ardiente, muy similar a la de Godric y que compartía su tendencia a explotar cuando veía amenazado a sus seres queridos. Su primer pensamiento era destrozar al enemigo, generalmente en ataques directos y llenos de bestialidad sin tener un plato de respaldo, por ello cuando se dio cuenta de que el actual Director había puesto en peligro a sus alumnos –y a sus hermanos– exploto y dejo que su magia destrozara la habitación para liberar algo de su enojo. La única cosa que evito que fuera derechito a la oficina del idiota ese fue la mano de Luna sosteniendo la suya.

Respiro profundamente un par de veces y se forzó a relajarse. Una vez que estuvo más tranquilo, abrió sus ojos y paseo su mirada por la habitación observando despegadamente lo que había causado. Su mirada se centró por instantes en los rostros de sus co-fundadores y sintió satisfacción al ver que todos y cada uno de ellos tenía una expresión que prometía _sufrimiento._

Nadie se metía con sus alumnos y vivía para contarlo. Nadie.

Salazar mantenía una expresión hueca y educada, pero sus ojos verde esmeralda refulgían con fuerza y su magia aun vibraba en el aire. Rowena, imitaba de cierta manera esto, solo que sus bellos ojos parecían ser pozos profundos de obscuridad a pesar de ser azul cielo. Su amada era tan similar a Harry en algunos aspectos que en un principio hubiera jurado que estaban relacionados en sangre, pues compartían ciertos manierismos y actitudes.

Una de ellas, la forma de expresar su enojo.

Salazar y Rowena no explotaban, no atacaban primero y pensaban después. No. Su rabia era fría y calculadora, involucraba una venganza cruel en la mayoría de los casos, ya que ellos no solo buscaban hacer que su enemigo se arrepintiera genuinamente de haberse cruzado en su camino.

Era un golpe duro saber que no solo tenían que preocuparse por un Lord Obscuro amenazando su escuela y a sus estudiantes, sino también que tenían al enemigo en casa. Hogwarts se suponía era un refugio, un hogar para todos sus alumnos. No un campo de batalla.

"Necesitamos recuperar el control de las barreras". Draco expreso lo que todos estaban pensando. Su magia también estaba agitada, pero su control sobre esta era mayor, pues había aprendido por terribles experiencias lo que podía pasar si perdía la calma dentro de la escuela.

"Y de forma inmediata. No podemos permitirnos esperar." Añadió Harry con seriedad, su mirada fría y calculadora.

No fue necesario decir nada más. Garantizar la seguridad de sus alumnos era primordial. La cámara se transformó siguiendo los deseos de los dueños del castillo. La sala del trono desapareció para dar paso a un cuarto blanco, con una mesa de piedra, una bola de cristal negro y una daga de plata sobre esta. Estaban en la habitación que ellos denominaban el centro de Hogwarts, pues era una habitación a la cual no se podía tener acceso a menos de que el castillo mismo te lo permitiese.

Era donde el ritual de sangre que daba al nuevo director acceso a las barreras se efectuaba. El castillo no aceptaba a hombres corruptos al momento del pacto, una precaución de Salazar para evitar que un hombre podrido tomara el control de la escuela al hacerse director, lo que demostraba que Albus Dumbledore fue en su momento un hombre de buenas intenciones, un hombre digno de ser el Director de Hogwarts. Aunque eso no importaba ahora, ese hombre era considerado una amenaza por los cuatro así que realmente no tenía muchas probabilidades de sobrevivir a su ira.

Cuando se levantaron, los tronos de piedra se esfumaron. Lenta, pero seguramente los cuatro se acercaron a la mesa, el aire cargado de severidad. La magia de sangre era peligrosa y considerada obscura, pero era sin duda poderosa y confiable, ninguno de ellos tenía problemas con repetir el ritual para arrancarle las barreras al idiota que se creía amo y señor del castillo.

La sangre de los Malfoy sustituiría a la de los Gryffindor.

Loovgrood remplazaría la sangre maldita de los Ravenclaw.

Los Longbottom reclamarían el puesto de los Hufflepuff.

Y por último los Potter relevarían a la sangre de la familia Slytherin.

Sangre nueva remplazaría la vieja. Y con esto los cuatro fundadores crearían un nuevo capítulo en la historia, ante esta idea Neville sonrió internamente, el mundo mágico no iba a saber que lo golpeo.

"Solo recobraremos las barreras" anuncio Luna con una expresión sombría. "No podemos remover a Dumbledore de su puesto. Al menos aun no".

"Porque aun somos muy jóvenes para tomar el liderazgo de la escuela." Afirmo Godric imitando la expresión de Rowena. Mágicamente tenían el poder, pues eran adultos experimentados, hechiceros y brujos realizados en el campo de batalla con un conocimiento envidiable, pero físicamente eran tres niños de doce y una de once. No podían tomar el control del castillo.

"Hay una poción que puedo modificar para hacernos crecer hasta alcanzar una edad más apropiada." Explico Salazar con un pequeño fruncimiento en su ceño, inmediatamente ideando un plan para sacarlos del apuro en el que se encontraban.

"Pero tardaría al menos seis meses en poder crearla" añadió mirando fijamente a Rowena. Esperando su confirmación al plan, Godric y Neville redirigieron sus miradas a la pequeña rubia con expectación. Luna era quien generalmente tenía la última palabra pues con su habilidad para "ver" casi siempre tenía un acertado presentimiento que indicaba si debían continuar o pensar en otra solución.

"Es adecuado." Confirmo la única mujer del grupo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Quitar a Dumbledore del poder para sumirlo nosotros puede esperar, nuestra prioridad es asegurarnos de que este año nuestros alumnos tengan su seguridad garantizada y averiguar todo lo posible de Voldemort"

"Bien. Quitémosle el control al viejo incompetente" exclamo con falsa alegría Neville sacándoles un par de risas a sus hermanos.

Godric asintió y tomo la daga con su mano derecha. Trazando una línea sobre su palma izquierda, la cuchilla atravesó su piel y genero una pequeña herida.

"Yo, Draco Malfoy, reencarnación de Godric Gryffindor, humildemente ofrezco mi vida y mi magia a Hogwarts. Que tu camino y él mío se unan. Aquí y ahora, juro ser tu guardián, tu escudo y espada. Te protegeré a ti y a tus estudiantes con todo lo que tengo y moriré antes de permitir que un enemigo cruce tus puertas y lastime a los tuyos." Recito con solemnidad mientras derramaba siete gotas de su sangre sobre la esfera.

 **Escucho tu promesa y acepto tu juramento. A cambio yo juro que mis puertas siempre estarán abiertas, siempre tendrás un lugar al cual regresar Draco.**

Godric sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de Hogwarts y le paso la daga a su pareja. Quien acepto con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza y procedió a hacer lo mismo que el muchacho de cabellos rubios. Luego fue su turno y por último el de su pareja, sus palabras fueron las mismas, pero la promesa de Hogwarts para cada uno fue distinta. Ella prometió lo que sabía que ellos necesitaban más que nada.

Una vez que Rowena termino. Los cuatro sintieron su magia fusionarse con la de la escuela. Y sonrieron con satisfacción al sentir como Dumbledore luchaba por el control de las barreras, aparentemente no deseaba perder el poder, pero lastimosamente para él, no tenía posibilidad alguna de vencer a uno de ellos, mucho menos a los cuatro. Reclamaron su derecho y se regocijaron en el dolor que sintió su enemigo cuando perdió la batalla.

Si hubiese cedido el control por las buenas, el intercambio no lo hubiera lastimado, pero al oponerse…bueno, decidieron darle una lección.

El mensaje fue claro: **Hogwarts no te pertenece.**

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo.**

 **El siguiente veremos las reacciones de Albus, Severos, Ron y Hermione entre otros tantos, ante el cambio en nuestros fundadores.**

 **Como siempre, espero que les guste :3**

 **Dejen Reviews ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**«Está hecho»** Fue el pensamiento colectivo de los cuatro fundadores. Sintieron alivio ante la familiaridad de sentir las barreras sobre el castillo en una parte subconsciente de su mente, pero gruñeron en molestia al notar el terrible estado en el que estaban. La mitad de las barreras estaban apagadas o se habían desquebrajado por el tiempo al no tener a nadie que las arreglara.

Hogwarts estaba lejos de ser la fortaleza que había sido y ellos tenían mucho trabajo en el futuro, pues no podían permitir que esto se quedara así. Había un Lord Tenebroso ahí afuera y tenía una fijación con Salazar, lo que significaría que mientras este estuviera en la escuela, esta sería un blanco en las maquinaciones del tal Voldemort y eso pondría en peligro a sus estudiantes. Algo que ellos jamás iban a perdonar.

Los cuatro fundadores entendían que estaban en guerra. Una guerra de tres frentes, el suyo, el de Voldemort y el de Dumbledore.

Su primera acción en esta guerra iba a ser reparar las barreras y garantizar que sus estudiantes estuvieran a salvo, pues ellos consideraban que los niños nunca deberían pagar las consecuencias de los errores de los adultos, ya fueran sus propios padres o completos extraños.

"Voy a bajar a mi camara a ver si hay alguna reparación que necesite hacerse." anuncio Harry con aquel tono educado y distante caracterizaba al Lord de las serpientes.

Estaba preocupado por Esmeralda, su familiar, a quien había dejado atrás como ultima defensa para el castillo y sus habitantes en caso de invasión. Los basiliscos podían vivir milenios así que estaba seguro de que seguía con vida, pero si el rango de crecimiento había sido igual que cuando él estaba con vida, entonces su compañera debía ser enorme, además de que no estaba seguro de que alguien más allá de Hogwarts hubiese estado cuidando de ella después de la muerte de sus compañeros.

Necesitaba verla. Asegurarse de que estaba bien.

"Nosotros iremos a clases e inspeccionaremos las aulas y los pasillos" respondió Neville señalando a su pequeña Cuervo y esta asentía. Ambos con cierta malicia en sus ojos al pensar en lo divertido que iba a ser sacudir los cimientos de las cuatro casas cuando empezaran a actuar como lo que eran, los amos y señores del castillo, y remplazaran con sus reglas tantos años de estúpidas rivalidades y peleas entre sus casas.

"Nos veremos a la hora de la comida en el comedor" termino Draco con una sonrisa cómplice, entendiendo perfectamente lo que querían lograr y quedando completamente encantado con la idea. Oh, sí. Cuando se sentaran, cada uno en sus respectivos puestos, iba a reinar el caos en el colegio. La sola idea le provocaba unas enormes ganas de largarse a reír.

Se despidieron los unos de los otros y cada uno siguió su camino. Helga y Rowena se separaron para poder abarcar más terreno, en cambio Godric y Salazar se encaminaron hacía una de las tantas entradas escondidas al espacio privado de este último.

* * *

Godric camino a la par de su morocho amante hasta un cuadro a un par de metros de la habitación de posibilidades, lo escucho sisear y la puerta secreta se abrió ante ellos. Sal volvió a sisear y apareció un pasillo, sin duda alguna, los dos fundadores se adentraron en la obscuridad y dejaron que Hogwarts los moviera hasta donde se hallaba lo que en la actualidad era conocida como **«** La cámara de los secretos **»**

Salazar conecto sus manos y Godric esbozo una gran sonrisa.

Le había costado casi una década poder entender el complicado lenguaje de su amado, había aprendido a leer entre líneas y a bloquear ciertos tonos de voz o a entenderlos. Por ello, podía saber por la forma en la que había dicho "iré" significaba que era invitación a acompañarlo.

Salazar era un noble. Un Lord. El jamás se rebajaría a pedirle a alguien que le acompañara y ahora que él también era uno, podía entenderlo mucho mejor.

Era algo así como una bendición. Porque ahora compartían un conocimiento básico y podían evitarse mal entendidos por sus diferentes concepciones del mundo, ahora Draco podía ver como alguno de sus comportamientos tocaban una fibra sensible en su amante.

No tardaron en llegar al fondo de la cámara y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco ante el paisaje que los recibió: El piso estaba repleto de huesos de animales y a unos diez metros se alzaba orgullosa una imponente piel de basilisco ennegrecida por el paso del tiempo.

Su amante ignoro ambas cosas y lo jalo hasta la enorme estatua que era la entrada a la madriguera de Esmeralda y conectaba su estudio y su cuarto con el espacio adecuado para esconder a los estudiantes en caso de que pasara lo peor.

 _Háblanos Gran Lord._

Casi podía escuchar el comando en el siseo de su amante. Procedió a bajar la mirada al suelo en cuanto la roca empezó a moverse, Esmeralda, era el familiar de Salazar y por lo mismo había tenido un gran contacto con ella, pero aun así era un ser peligroso y prefería ser cuidadoso hasta que su amado dijese que estaba bien verla a los ojos.

Escuchó el reptar del basilisco. Un ronco siseo seguido por un sonido de sorpresa proveniente del morocho a su lado, quien apretó su mano ligeramente.

* * *

Salazar observo como la boca de la estatua de Merlín se abría, escuchando como su familiar se acercaba, parecía estar enojada por la forma en que siseaba.

Sus ojos amarillos conectaron con los suyos en cuanto salió de su madriguera y se alzó orgullosa. No pudo evitar el jadeo de sorpresa que dejo sus labios cuando noto lo grande que era. Medía al menos 27 metros de alto, más del doble que cuando la dejo en el castillo.

– _Esmeralda –_ Pronuncio el nombre de su familiar con un tono de añoranza entremezclado con preocupación y temor al ver el odio en la mirada ámbar de su compañera. Esa mirada hablaba de muerte y Harry no pudo evitar pensar que lo único que lo había salvado de ser asesinado era que portaba el uniforme de Hogwarts.

Su pequeña jamás dañaría a un estudiante.

– _¿Mi señor?–_ pregunto extrañada el gran reptil, pues solo su amo la llamaba por su nombre, inmediatamente transformando el odio en sus ojos por esperanza. Lo cual hizo que Salazar la mirara con confusión antes de asentir.

– _Así es, mi pequeña–_ El apodo quedaba raro considerando su altura actual, pero era una muestra de afecto, así que el noble no le veía nada de malo.

– _Oh, mi señor. Perdóname. Deje que esa basura me engañara!, ¡Te falle! –_

– _Esmeralda, detente. –_ ordeno el morocho con fuerza. Deteniendo a su familiar, quien ahora se negaba a mirarle. Su corazón palpitando con fuerza ante lo que las palabras de su compañera podían significar.

– _Dime que es lo que pasó para que pueda entender –_

– _Hace cincuenta años un estudiante abrió la cámara, me dijo que había enemigos en el castillo y abrió la puerta para permitirme salir…hablaba nuestra lengua…pensé que era uno de tus descendientes y confié en él…Te lo juro, mi señor. Yo no quise hacerlo…fue un error…el me había mentido…no había enemigos, solo una estudiante a las afueras de entrada del baño…no pude evitar tomar su vida al tener en mente el eliminar a quienes amenazaban tu legado._

 _Una vez que me di cuenta de lo que hice, regrese a la cámara. Y me negué a salir nuevamente. Lady Hogwarts me consoló diciendo que no había sido culpa mia, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te falle…_

 _Mi deber es proteger a tus estudiantes y en cambio, termine lastimándolos…_

 _Cuando la estatua volvió a abrirse, pensé que EL había regresado. Iba a matarlo, pero los uniformes me detuvieron de hacer algo que sin duda me arrepentiría. –_

Cuando su familiar termino de hablar Salazar estaba temblando con furia.

Hogwarts les había dejado saber que el bastardo que se hacía llamar Voldemort había estudiado en su escuela y había sido el responsable de la muerte de uno de sus estudiantes. Pero que usara a su familiar para lograrlo…

Eso era imperdonable.

Lo único que impidió que su magia se descontrolara era el contacto físico que tenía con Draco, su amante lo había abrazado en cuanto lo sintió temblar, tarareando su canción para tranquilizarlo y ayudarle a recobrar su control, pues él jamás le haría daño al hombre que amaba.

Respiro un par de veces y empujo a su amante con suavidad para que le dejara. Diciéndole silenciosamente que estaba bien.

– _Hogwarts tiene razón, no fue culpa tuya. Te perdono, mi esmeralda. –_ dijo con firmeza.

Extendió su mano y el basilisco inclino su cabeza para poder tocarse. Salazar la acaricio antes de murmurar un encantamiento. Su compañera se encogió con rapidez, muy similar a como lo haría un Oocamy, y regreso a la longitud que tenía cuando Salazar la había encontrado.

Su tamaño ahora era mucho más adecuado para acompañar al lord de doce años.

Mientras Esmeralda se acomodaba alrededor de su cuello, pareciendo una costosa gargantilla por la forma en que su piel brillaba como la gema que le daba su nombre y la posición en la que estaba, Harry le explico a su amante lo que su compañera le había dicho.

"¿Sabes cuál era el nombre del hombre que te engaño?" preguntó el blondo una vez que Salazar termino de hablar.

Esa información podía ser de gran utilidad para conectar la familia, es decir, debía estar conectado a Salazar por alguna parte, pues el don de hablar con las serpientes es algo hereditario. Y Voldemort claramente no era un nombre real, sonaba más a un apodo, que a otra cosa.

Y ahora, ambos podían asegurar que el bastardo era un hijo de Muggles o un Mestizo, porque de haber pertenecido a una familia pura-sangre hubiera usado su apellido. Después de todo, eso era lo que ellos hubieran hecho de estar en su lugar. Lo que habían hecho en el pasado.

"Esmeralda dice que su nombre era Tom Riddle"

"Excelente. Ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer es investigarlo y estaremos un paso más cerca de eliminarlo."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estaba en su estudio, intentando recuperarse de la dolorosa experiencia que había recibido una hora atrás cuando alguien le arrebato por la fuerza el control de las barreras de la escuela.

El viejo profesor estaba dividido entre la ira y la preocupación ante su nueva realidad. Pues lo que había pasado no solo había dañado su ego, si no que el perder el control de las barreras ponía en peligro todos sus planes ya que significaba que dentro del castillo había alguien que igualaba (superaba) su poder.

Era una tercera fuerza. Algo desconocido y peligroso, pues Albus no sabía si era alguien que peleaba por la luz o en cambio un seguidor de Tom.

Lo único que sabía es que estaba en su escuela y no podía identificarlo ahora que las barreras ya no respondían a sus comandos.

Por lo que, aun sintiendo dolor, empezó a investigar alguna forma de recuperar las barreras en los libros de su oficina o una manera de señalar al nuevo dueño, pues necesitaba algo que le ayudara a sobreponerse a esta nueva decisión.

Esta búsqueda le tomo horas. Y no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado hasta que su familiar, Fawkes, trino suavemente para decirle que debía parar y bajar a comer algo.

Bajo la severa mirada del fénix Albus suspiro y bajo al comedor. Tenía planeado comer rápido y regresar a su investigación, pero dos al ver a dos estudiantes sentados juntos se encargó de que eso no pasara.

Su boca se abrió tanto su quijada parecía estar dislocada (al igual que la de la gran mayoría de quienes estaban en el comedor, estudiantes y profesores por igual, había estado cuando dichos estudiantes arribaron al comedor cinco minutos atrás o seguían estando en el caso de algunos que aún no podían sobreponerse al shock) y su estómago se encogió ante la visión de Harry Potter con el uniforme de Slytherin y tomando la mano de Draco Malfoy, quien a su vez portaba el uniforme de portando el uniforme de los leones, sentados en la mesa de las serpientes comiendo sin prestarle atención a las miradas que estaban recibiendo.

En esos momentos lo único que Dumbledore pudo pensar fue que por la mañana, su día prometía un desenlace mucho mejor del que estaba teniendo.

* * *

Cuando estaba por llegar la hora de la comida, Rowena y su pareja regresaron a la habitación de las posibilidades, pues Hogwarts les había dicho que sus hermanos querían verlos.

Salazar les conto lo que habían descubierto en la Camara y a su vez ellos le contaron a sus contrarios lo que habían aprendido en las clases.

En este ámbito, Neville tenía mucho que decir. La antigua dama de los tejones tenía una expresión maliciosa en su rostro mientras relataba como la casa de los leones había reaccionado a la ruptura de amistad entre Harry y Ron. Así como las cosas que el bermejo había dicho en su furia y los nefastos rumores que habían empezado a correr por su casa.

Godric tenía una cara que prometía que golpearía al muchacho si este se atrevía a insultar a su amante en su rango de audición, mientras que Salazar solo se veía irritado y un tanto aburrido. Lo cual no era sorpresa, Salazar nunca le había puesto mucha atención a los rumores de la gente que él consideraba inferiores en su vida pasada y no pensaba hacerlo ahora.

Fue entonces cuando Luna les propuso crear un poco de caos al cambiar sus atuendos a los colores de sus respectivas casas. Salazar inmediatamente se sumó a la idea, portando una sonrisa que prometía problemas.

Ninguno de ellos dañaría a sus estudiantes, pero si alguno de ellos se mentía con su familia iban a ponerlos en su lugar sin un segundo pensamiento. Ronald Weasley estaba jugando con fuego y si seguía así no iba a tardar en quemarse.

Entraron al comedor juntos. Hablando animadamente y riendo suavemente ante las miradas que recibieron y las caras de sorpresa que obtuvieron. Era divertido meterse con la mente de sus estudiantes de esta manera, ¿Quién diría que algo tan inocente como alterar los uniformes, causaría una respuesta tan grandiosa?.

Neville tomo la mano de Luna y la guio a la mesa de los Leones, su pareja había mostrado interés en Hermione al escuchar de la chica que parecía ser más una de las suyas a ser de Godric y quería conocerla, para saber si valía la pena ofrecerle su amistad o no. Por lo que Rowena había escuchado de su pareja, la chica tenía futuro, ya que simplemente estaba algo desviada en como interactuar con los demás y tenía inseguridades al ser nacida de Muggles.

Los cuatro fundadores sabían que no todos sus estudiantes valían la pena. Había algunos que morirían siendo nada, pero había otros con grandeza en ellos. Era la naturaleza humana. Y ellos no culpaban a los que no podían ver más allá de su propia estupidez, e incluso hacían lo mejor por ayudarlos, pero no siempre resultaba.

En cambio, Harry y Draco se dirigieron a la mesa de las serpientes. Sus dedos entrelazados.

Salazar no era fan de mostrar efecto en público, pero permitía que Godric le tomara la mano porque era una forma sutil de decirle al mundo que estaban juntos y de advertir a cualquier zorra que el blondo ya tenía dueño y este (cualquiera que conociera a Salazar Slytherin podía decir, con facilidad que) no estaba dispuesto a compartir, y que lo mejor para tu integridad física era mantenerle alejada.

Luna rápidamente inicio una conversación con Hermione y Neville le lanzo una mirada obscura a Ronald cuando el idiota intento meter su nariz donde no le importaba. El pobre idiota se quedó sin habla y casi moja sus pantalones ante la fiera mirada de su antes patético y asustadizo compañero.

Por su parte, Draco introdujo a Harry con propiedad a los herederos de otras familias y estos no tardaron en empezar a conversar con ambos con animosidad e interés al notar que no se parecían en nada al chico que habían visto el año anterior y lanzaban miradas de extrañeza a sus ropas.

Cuando el Director entro al comedor los cuatro hermanos sonrieron internamente al ver la cara de estupefacción que puso al notarlos.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les guste.**

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza pero mi musa me abandono por un tiempo, pero no se preocupen no he dejado esta historia y no lo voy a hacer.**

 **Solo que me tardare en publicar los capítulos porque mi carrera consume mucho mi tiempo.**

 **Dejen Reviews. 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Albus Dumbledore estaba teniendo un pésimo día.

Primero se había enterado de que había una tercera fuerza en el tablero, una fuerza desconocida y con un gran poder. Después había perdido el control de las barreras del castillo a esa misma fuerza en una muy dolorosa experiencia. Y por último se había encontrado con los jóvenes Harry y Draco actuando como si fueran muy cercanos y vistiendo los uniformes contrarios a los que debían traer en un principio (una parte de su mente, le informo que Neville Longbottom también traía un uniforme equivocado, pues era el de los tejones en vez de ser dorado y rojo, pero eso realmente no era tan importante así que lo dejo de lado por el momento).

Lo cual era malo. Y sumamente preocupante, puesto que durante casi un año esos dos habían sido rivales/enemigos. Su relación reflejaba tan similarmente a la que habían tenido James Potter y Severus Snape que estuvo seguro de que los siguientes seis años seguirían siendo igual.

Él contaba con eso.

Pues eso significaba que Harry se mantendría alejado de los Slytherin y sus influencias negativas. Lo mismo que su amistad con Ronald Weasley significaba que iba a estar acompañado de una familia de Gryffindor leales a la luz y a su persona, y que por lo mismo Harry seguiría el legado de sus padres y estaría lo más alejado de volverse como Tom como era posible.

Por esto, el verle vestido en verde y plata era como ver sus pesadillas convertirse en realidad.

Ya que no podía evitar el pensar que había algo mucho más en ese hecho de lo que podía verse a simple vista. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro estudiante, lo hubiera tachado como una broma. Pero, Harry no tenía la personalidad de su padre y Draco era una copia de su padre, ninguno de ellos se uniría y dejarían de lado su rivalidad para ejecutar una broma.

Su mirada se posó en sus profesores, intentando ver cómo manejar la situación basada en sus reacciones. Puesto que no era contra las reglas vestirse con los colores de otra casa diferente a la tuya, pero era muy inusual, pues el orgullo de las mismas era muy arraigado y las únicas ocasiones en que esto pasaba era como consecuencia de haber perdido una apuesta o algo similar.

Minerva estaba mirando a sus leones con una expresión severa, sus labios apretados con fuerza, pero más allá de eso estaba tranquila y no parecía tener intenciones de intervenir. Flitwick y Pomodora, en cambio parecían gratamente sorprendidos y tenían pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros. Contrario a ellos, Severus parecía estar a punto de explotar y si las miradas pudieran matar Harry estaría tres metros bajo tierra, pues el profesor de pociones le estaba mirando con odio puro.

Cuando Severus hizo el movimiento de levantarse de la mesa, Albus supo que tenía que intervenir y rápido antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Malfoy, por favor acompáñenme a mi oficina. Minerva, Severus, ustedes también" dijo mirando con una voz de paternal consternación, con la vaga sensación de un creciente dolor de cabeza. La razón por la que había bajado al comedor, olvidada.

Los tres jóvenes hechiceros se encogieron de hombros y se levantaron, obedeciendo a la excusa de persona que tenía su colegio como director. Salazar y Godric tomados de las manos, aunque el gesto ahora era más para contener al blondo que como una muestra de afecto o advertencia a los demás, puesto que el Lord de los leones había captado la mirada que el hombre que emulaba un murciélago con poca gracia le había lanzado a su amante y no estaba nada contento con ello.

Draco sabía que a Sal no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero a él sí. Y si ese hombre se mentía con su pareja, Godric iba a enseñarle porque no es una buena idea meterte en el territorio de un león.

Por su parte Neville le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amada y la dejo en compañía de Hermione, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Ron. Helga sabía que Luna no necesitaba protección, pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse.

Estratégicamente acompañar al enemigo era una mala idea, pero ninguno estaba realmente preocupado porque sabían que individualmente eran más fuertes que el viejo déspota y que unidos no tenía ninguna oportunidad de dañarlos. Además, estaban dentro de Hogwarts. Para ellos no había lugar más seguro.

Así que los tres jóvenes avanzaron, ignorando nuevamente las miradas que seguían sus pasos y a los dos profesores que caminaban detrás de ellos. No tenían planeado ir en batalla contra Dumbledore tan temprano en el año escolar, pero tampoco pensaban fingir que eran algo distinto a su naturaleza, así que enfrentar verbal y políticamente al Director era algo que no se podía evitar.

Salazar y Rowena eran los que se encargaba de la parte diplomática en el pasado, pero el Lord de las serpientes era quien se encargaba de parlamentar con los enemigos que no requerían ser destrozados en el campo de batalla, principalmente porque Harry tenía una lengua de plata con la que podía encantar o asustar de muerte a los demás solo con unas palabras.

Cuando ingresaron a la oficina, no pudieron evitar mirar con curiosidad todos los instrumentos que habían ahí. Unos les eran muy familiares, pero la gran mayoría les eran desconocidos, lo cual no era sorpresa, pues había una brecha de casi mil años entre su tiempo y el mundo actual. En sincronía, los tres hermanos decidieron dedicarse al estudio en sus tiempos libres, pues sin duda había algo nuevo que aprender y esa curiosidad, esa necesidad de descubrir cosas nuevas, era lo que los había unido en un principio.

Dumbledore hizo aparecer tres sillas delante de su escritorio y los invito a sentarse.

Draco tomo la silla de la derecha, Harry se sentó en medio y Neville se sentó a la izquierda. Acomodándose de manera en que pudieran cubrir todos los ángulos en caso de que las cosas escalaran, tomando en cuenta sus propias especialidades.

Los tres con la cabeza en alto y seguros de sí mismos. Ninguno era lo que se podía esperar de tres jóvenes estudiantes con sus pasados. Y disfrutaron enormemente de los fruncimientos de ceno en confusión e irritación que su actitud provoco.

* * *

Minerva no estaba segura de que pensar. Los cambios en sus leones eran evidentes, había una confianza que el año pasado –la noche anterior– no existía. Severus lo denominaría arrogancia, pero ella no estaba segura de que pudiese entrar en esa categoría.

Ella había visto la arrogancia en muchos de sus alumnos, incluyendo a James Potter y Sirius Black, y lo que estaba enfrente de ella no era lo mismo. Si había cierta arrogancia aristocrática en cada uno de los rostros de los tres niños, pero al mismo tiempo estaba suavizada con otra cosa que ella no podía identificar del todo.

"¿Podría alguno de ustedes explicar porque hicieron alteraciones a sus uniformes?" pregunto Albus con un tono curioso y familiar, como siempre que hablaba con los estudiantes…pero ella no pudo evitar notar que el brillo en sus ojos no estaba presente.

Lo cual la confundió un poco. El cambio en los uniformes no era grave, molesto, sin duda. Pero prácticamente inofensivo.

"Decidimos mostrar lo que somos por medio de nuestros uniformes" respondió, para su infinita sorpresa, Harry Potter con una sonrisa encantadora que inmediato le recordó a otro joven, no James, sino Sirius por al forma en que sus ojos tenían una obscuridad intrínseca que decía que disfrutaba enormemente el ver las expresiones de horror/repulsión en los rostros de Albus y Severus, el suyo en cambio mostraba sorpresa y un tinte de preocupación.

"¿Disculpa?" Albus intento obtener una respuesta que le aclarara más las cosas, pero fue cortado por las palabras enojadas de Severus.

"¿A qué te refieres, _Potter_?, ¡Tu no serías digno de la casa de las serpientes ni en tus sueños!"

Algo en sus palabras hizo reír al joven Malfoy, quien rápidamente dejo de reír ante la mala mirada que el joven de lentes le lanzo.

"No a la casa que tu lideras, no. Pero encajo perfectamente con lo que Salazar Slytherin pensaba cuando creo este colegio en compañía de los otros tres fundadores." respondió el de ojos verde Avada con frialdad volviendo su atención al pocionista, sin imitarse en lo más mínimo ante la connotación purpura y aspecto homicida que adquirió el profesor de pociones.

Minerva estaba impresionada, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en eso pues rápidamente le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a su antiguo alumno y ahora camarada para ponerlo en su lugar y evitar que hiciera algo estúpido.

"De la misma que yo encajo con lo que Helga quería para sus ´puffs y Draco para lo que Godric quería en Gryffindor." Añadió Neville con una sonrisa divertida en dirección al anonadado director.

Sus palabras detuvieron a Severus en seco y procedió a mirar al heredero de los Longbottom como si estuviera loco, antes de mirar a su ahijado con escepticismo, frunciendo su ceño en consideración. Reacción que tenía sentido para ella, puesto que ella tampoco podía ver a Draco Malfoy siendo uno de sus leones.

Minerva podría haber dicho que eran tonterías y obligar a sus leones a regresar sus uniformes a su aspecto original, pero había algo en esos tres que le impedía dejar de tomar sus palabras en serio.

"Pero Harry, tu eres Gryffindor" intento razonar Albus, quien había empalidecido.

"Solo porque mis padres fueron Gryffindor no significa que yo voy a hacerlo también. Y solo porque _esa basura_ venía de la casa de las serpientes no significa que voy a convertirme en _el_ sí paso a ser parte de la misma casa" dijo con firmeza Harry.

Minerva observo boca abierta a su joven estudiante. Era evidente a quien se refería con sus palabras y no pudo evitar estremecerse. El tono en que se había referido a Tu-Sabes-Quien había sido de desprecio puro en vez de enojo u odio como ella había esperado, pero eso solo lo hacía peor de alguna manera.

"El sombrero no se equivoca" contrarresto Albus con fuerza, perdiendo su aura de abuelo consentidor.

"Sebastian me encomendó ir a Gryffindor, pero yo sabía que si iba a cualquier otra casa que no fuese Slytherin mi padre se decepcionaría de mí. Y por ello termine en la casa de las serpientes. Algo similar paso con Harry y Nev" " hablo por primera vez Draco y su voz sonaba distinta, más madura y sin la arrogancia que siempre había estado ahí en el pasado.

"Aunque es imposible el cambiar de casa una vez que el sorteo se ha llevado a cabo, eso no significa que no podamos usar los colores con los que nos identifiquemos siempre y cuando no haya más alteraciones en el uniforme. Eso dice la Carta Magna de la escuela" intervino Neville sin dejar de sonreír.

"Por ello, nos gustaría saber ¿si eso es todo?, de ser así nos gustaría poder retirarnos para poder asistir al resto de nuestras clases." continuo Harry con una entonación aburrida, pero de cierta manera burlona.

Minerva se vio obligada a asentir su consentimiento cuando fue obvio que Albus no iba a decir nada y Severus parecía igual de perdido que el director. Ella no podía culparlos cuando también estaba sorprendida, el nombre del sombrero seleccionador no era conocimiento común y el hecho de que conocieran la carta magna del colegio y lo pudieran ocupar para salirse con la suya era impactante, pues ni siquiera los Merodeadores hicieron algo así en sus años de colegio.

Ella realmente esperaba que esto no fuera una segunda venida, pues con los gemelos Weasley era más que suficiente.

* * *

Los tres jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos con expresiones satisfechas en sus rostros, encaminándose hacía el salón de encantamientos, el cual era el salón donde deberían estar si no hubiesen sido interrumpidos por el director. La ultima clase del día.

"Fue muy sencillo" dijo Godric con un ligero fruncimiento de su ceño. A decir verdad esperaba más pelea del hombre que había intentado negarles su derecho y que ocupaba negligentemente el poder de Hogwarts para conseguir sus propios objetivos.

"Es porque físicamente tenemos doce" respondió Salazar. Quien rodo sus ojos ante las miradas interrogantes que recibió por parte de sus hermanos.

"A los ojos de los demás somos niños. Si hubiéramos tenido más edad físicamente no hubiera sido tan sencillo salir victoriosos, porque nuestras actitudes de rebeldía y conocimiento tendrían otra entonación, una mucho más peligrosa entonación" explico mientras se encogía de hombros.

Era fácil olvidar que físicamente eran muy jóvenes pues ellos no sentían la diferencia. Su poder y su mente eran los de magos maduros, por lo que la forma física que tenían les parecía algo sin importancia.

"Bueno, eso tiene sentido." Accedió Neville con un gesto pensativo.

"Así es. De haber nuestra situación al revés, yo tampoco hubiera podido ser duro con nuestros estudiantes" admitió Draco con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Salazar solo soltó un suspiro ante tan obvia información y siguió su camino, sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza en exasperación. Aunque siendo sinceros, ninguno de ellos había tenido el corazón para ser muy firmes con sus pequeños, sobre todos con los estudiantes de primero a tercer año.

Él personalmente tendía a sobreproteger a sus serpientes durante la primera década que paso como profesor, su actitud fácilmente imitada por los otros tres. Aunque era entendible, aún estaban aprendiendo lo que significaba el mentorar a las generaciones futuras y tenían miedo de que algo malo pudiera pasarle a esos niños, por ello tantas barreras y los encantamientos sobre el castillo.

Mientras caminaba toco la piel de su familiar, quien dormía enroscada en su cuello, luciendo como un accesorio más que un animal vivo. Era un camuflaje exitoso y Esmeralda estaba acostumbrada a acompañarlo de esta amanera puesto que le permitía descansar sin descuidar en ningún momento a su dueño, al mismo tiempo evitando ser detectada y asegurándose de que su presencia fuera una sorpresa. Esto había salvado la vida de Salazar muchas veces en el pasado. Y no había ninguna razón para cambiarlo cuando era evidente que el sistema era exitoso y tenía resultados favorables.

* * *

Hermione no sabía que pensar. Su mundo se había caído a pedazos, estaba confundida y asustada. Ella había creído que Harry, Ron y ella serían amigos para siempre después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos durante el año pasado.

Pero Harry había roto su amistad con Ron durante el desayuno antes de desaparecer por casi todo el día. Solo para regresar a la hora de la comida acompañado de Malfoy, usando el uniforme de los Slytherin y con una expresión fría y distante.

Pero Harry no era el único que había cambiado.

Neville también era diferente. Ahora parecía una persona enteramente distinta. Era más seguro de si mismo y tenía más habilidad para la magia, pero también tenía una amabilidad inherente que la hacía sentir segura en su presencia aun si poseía una mirada aterradora.

Era evidente que el blondo también había cambiado cuando apareció usando el mismo uniforme que ella y con sus dedos entrelazados con los de Harry,

Era simplemente raro e inusual.

Pero Luna le había dicho que no se preocupase, que todo iba a estar bien. Y en cualquier otro momento hubiera recibido esa afirmación con escepticismo, pero quería creer…no, ella necesitaba que no volvería a quedarse sola. Además había algo en la pequeña niña que le hacía imposible no tomarla enserio, pues sus ojos estaban llenos de sinceridad y aprecio.

Había sido un alivio el poder hablar con alguien que no la señalara por haber leído tanto, pero aún deseaba que las cosas no hubieran cambiado puesto que ahora está sola y Ronald estaba comportándose como un cerdo con una actitud que le recordaba mucho a Malfoy.

"Hey, Mione" la saludo con animosidad Neville al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado. Cosa que la sobresalto pues no se había dado cuenta que la clase ya había empezado y que habían regresado de su charla con el director, había estado demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Hola, Neville" dijo con timidez viendo que no estaba solo y que aun vestía como un tejón. Un tanto intimidada por la familiaridad que el otro chico uso para referirse a ella.

"¿Te molesta que Draco y Sal se unan a nosotros?" preguntó el morocho haciendo una seña para abarcar a los otros dos, quienes estaban parados, esperando para ver si podían sentarse.

La joven chica asintió rápidamente.

"¿Sal?" pregunto en dirección a su amigo, quien aún tenía aquella expresión indiferente en su rostro.

"Prefiero el ser llamado así a Harry" le explico el de ojos verdes como si fuese obvio. De forma educada, pero sin una emoción real. Era tan diferente a como era Harry que Hermione sintió su corazón doler.

"No seas así, Sal. A Ro parece agradarle. Y estoy seguro de que podremos llevarnos bien, después de todo es una chica muy inteligente" le regaño el rubio con cierta exasperación en su voz. Sorprendiendo enormemente a la joven bruja, pues no esperaba ser defendida por Draco.

"Lo siento. Es un habito." Dijo Harry, o mejor dicho, Sal, con un ligero fruncimiento de su ceño. Pero con un tono sincero en su disculpa, sus ojos verdes fijos en los de ella, robándole el aliento ante la fuerza que transmitían.

"Ne, no te preocupes, Mione. Sal es un poco difícil de tratar, pero es un amigo leal. Y tu eres nuestra amiga, ¿ok?" la consoló el otro morocho.

La pequeña niña de doce años no pudo evitar corresponder la sonrisa que el otro parecía ofrecerle y sentir el alivio llenarla ante la promesa de que Sal y ella aún seguían siendo amigos, y que aparentemente Draco, Neville y Ro también lo eran.

Ella decidió aceptar los cambios en su amigo, porque al final parecía que Sal era más feliz ahora que lo que había sido el año pasado. Y los cambios en los otros dos chicos también parecían ser positivos.

Así que con una sencillez sorprendente los cuatro chicos entablaron una conversación animosa, pero discreta, mientras el maestro explicaba la clase.

* * *

Ron Weasley lanzo una mirada cargada de odio a donde se encontraban los tres chicos y Hermione. Había sido un pésimo día para él.

En primer lugar, Harry-bloody-Potter había declarado frente a todos que ya no eran amigos. Y como si eso no hubiese sido poco, había desaparecido por la mayor parte del día solo para volver vestido con la ropa de esas sucias serpientes y muy cariñoso con el rubio bastardo.

Quería ir a reclamarle, pero no podía hacerlo. Principalmente porque estaban en clases y se metería en muchos problemas si empezaba una escena, pero no podía negar que la mirada que le había lanzado Neville durante la comida lo había aterrorizado, era una mirada que no había visto jamás en una persona y el solo recordar aquellos ojos que prometían dolor si se atrevía a decir algo causaba que todos los cabellos de su cuerpo se erizaban y su sangre se congelara en sus venas.

* * *

Hogwarts vio las interacciones de sus amos y suspiro satisfecha. Las cosas empezaban a cambiar. Y con algo de suerte sus amos no tardarían en reparar los daños en las barreras y pondrían en su lugar el viejo choco que había decidido poner en riesgo a sus niños al jugar un peligroso juego con Tom el año anterior.

* * *

 **Bueno, este es el sexto capitulo.**

 **Espero que les guste nwn.**

 **Dejen reviews. 3**

 **Me gusta saber sus opiniones y realmente aprecio el que se tomen la molestia de comentar.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pequeños cambios para bien.**

El despertar para Salazar fue algo lento y confuso, muy diferente al del día anterior, pues esta vez estaba en su cama, dentro de su habitación privada y con la calefacción (hechizo de su invención) encendida. Lo cual lo hacía sentirse muy cómodo y no con muchas ganas de regresar al mundo real, su familiar estaba a su lado sobre las sabanas de seda.

Faltaba media hora para el amanecer y debía despertar para volver a la habitación que 'compartía' con los otros leones y Neville si quería mantener las apariencias. Lo cual por muy irritante que fuese, era necesario.

Dejo escapar un gruñido antes de obligarse a levantarse. Odiaba despertarse tan temprano por la mañana. Esa era la razón por la cual nunca daba clase antes de las nueve y media de la mañana, aunque ahora que era "alumno" no podía permitirse saltarse la primera clase porque generaría una mala influencia y Rowena lo hechizaría hasta el infierno y de regreso. Y eso era algo por lo que valía la pena hacer cualquier cosa si con ello podías evitarlo.

Por ello hizo a un lado las cobijas y se sentó sobre la cama, parpadeando un par de veces para poder adaptarse a la luz y despejarse un poco.

 _— Buenos días, mi señor —_ Esmeralda saludo con cierta pereza, dejando ver su opinión sobre la hora y el hecho de que Salazar intentara llevarlos lejos de la cama. Aun así reptando por el brazo del pelinegro cuando este lo extendió en su dirección, subiendo hasta su cuello y tomando la posición acostumbrada. Riendo internamente ante el hecho de que su única respuesta fue un gruñido bajo.

Era nostálgico el volver a ver aquella ligera debilidad en su amo quien se pintaba a sí mismo como un noble sin falla alguna.

Salazar tenía un problemático despertar, pues aunque su mente estuviera alerta, su cuerpo se negaba a colaborar hasta que hubiese tomado una ducha o bebido algo con azúcar suficiente para obtener un rush de energía. Por lo que su comportamiento solo era conocido por aquellos que habían compartido cama con el Lord de las Serpientes, entiéndase ella y Godric Gryffindor.

 **Buenos días, Maestro Salazar.** Hogwarts murmuro al tiempo que hacía aparecer una copa de burmuja en las manos del joven Lord para ayudarle a despertar.

"Buenos días, querida mía" respondió el morocho una vez que se hubo acabado la bebida. Ya mucho más despierto, gracias a esta. Había dormido como un ángel y a pesar de la hora, estaba bien descansado y listo para iniciar su día, aunque hubiese preferido usar su propia ducha en vez de usar la del dormitorio, pero bueno, uno no podía tener todo en la vida.

Tomo su uniforme y susurro un "Estoy listo para volver". Inmediatamente Hogwarts abrió un portar que lo conecto directamente al interior de la cama que había sido suya por el año anterior. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, aseguradas de tal manera que nadie pudiera ver su interior o intentar abrirlas, pues inmediatamente cambiarían de intención al toparse con un hechizo de compulsión que dirigía su atención a otra cosa si siquiera rozaban la tela.

Cuando pasó por las cortinas se encontró con la cara adormilada de su hermano, quien a pesar de lucir presentable y listo para desayunar aun llevaba una expresión que decía que su único deseó era dormir. "Neville" el de ojos verdes saludo con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza.

El muchacho bostezo. "Hola…" El tampoco gustaba de despertar temprano, aunque sin duda tenía un mejor despertar que Salazar; curiosamente, Godric y Rowena siempre se despertaban al alba, todos y cada uno de los días, sin importar que hubieran estado levantados hasta muy tarde. Era algo que siempre había irritado a Harry y la razón por la cual no compartía su cama con Godric más que unas selectas noches.

"¿Por qué no te adelantas?, toma algo que te ayude a despertar, Nev. Después de todo, tenemos pociones a primera hora" le dijo a su hermano al tiempo que le daba un leve empujón para encaminarlo hacía la puerta de la habitación. Su hermano murmuro algo por debajo de su aliento y se encamino hacía dicho lugar.

Con una pequeña sonrisa se volvió hacía la ducha, saludando con un gesto de cabeza a Dean y a Seamus, ignorando completamente a Ronald, pues para el lord de las serpientes la presencia del pelirrojo era insignificante. No había nada en Ronald Weasley que pudiera interesarle, era de familia sin poder o recueros, era mal estudiante y tenía una personalidad que le repugnaba. A sus ojos no era nada.

Salazar no era un hombre cruel, pero había sido criado para ser el Lord de una gran casa, ciertos prejuicios eran parte de su naturaleza, la importancia de la casta era una de ellas hasta que su investigación conjunta con los otros fundadores revelo que los Nacidos de Muggle no eran más que individuos provenientes de líneas de squib con suficiente poder para despertar la magia que corría en sus venas; Una vez descubierto eso, el potencial paso a ser lo importante a los ojos de Salazar al momento de catalogar a las personas. Si estas tenían valor o no. Lamentablemente, el pelirrojo no tenía nada que pudiese interesarle.

Y por ello, no tenía valor alguno. Aun si era uno de los estudiantes de Godric y parte de los niños de Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione se sentó en la mesa del comer que correspondía a su casa, mirando con atención las interacciones de sus amigos. No podía evitar tratar de analizarlos, pues los cambios eran sumamente interesantes y su parte Ravenclaw necesitaba entenderlos. O al menos intentarlo.

La joven bruja vio con asombro como Draco y Harr- eh, Sal, se tensaron y empalidecieron al escuchar que la primera clase del día era defensa contra las artes obscuras, ella esperaba con muchas ansias la clase, pues el nuevo profesor había escrito muchos libros sobre sus aventuras; ¡Su nuevo profesor era un héroe!, un gran hechicero que no solo era poderoso, sino que también era apuesto.

Ella no entendía la reacción de sus amigos, observo con curiosidad e interés como Sal intento levantarse de la mesa, solo para ser detenido por el blondo que tenía una expresión temerosa al tiempo que le rogaba que por favor no se dejara llevar, después de eso, ambos chicos empezaron a discutir en algo que por la fonética parecía francés, pero no estaba segura de ello, pues por momentos le parecía escuchar algunas palabras que sonaban a latín pues tenían una pronunciación similar a algunos hechizos.

Sus ojos no hicieron más que expandirse aún más cuando Luna, la pequeña y adorable Ravenclaw que se había sentado a su lado y que veía enteramente divertida el intercambio de palabras entre sus dos amigos, corto el argumento al declarar que ella ya se había encargado del asunto cuando pareció que estaban atrayendo la atención de los profesores. Por alguna extraña razón, Sal y Draco se sonrojaron leventemente y el morocho volvió a sentarse.

"Lo lamento. Debí haber sabido que no dejarías el asunto solo por mucho tiempo." Murmuro por lo bajo antes de continuar consumiendo su desayuno.

Neville y Luna se rieron en respuesta.

Era un ambiente difícil de armonía y familiaridad que rodeaba a sus cuatro amigos, porque por momentos se sentía ajena a ellos y por otros se sentía como si realmente perteneciera, pues la amistad que ellos parecían tener entre sí, era la misma que le extendían.

Hermione era una chica que hasta antes de su entrada Hogwarts y su amistad con Ron y Harry, nunca tuvo muchos amigos. Ahora tenía cuatro. Y su relación era mucho más tranquila y armoniosa que la que tuvo con los otros dos chicos, posiblemente porque todos parecían aceptarla como era y no le echaban en cara su amor por los libros como lo había hecho Ronald, ella pensaba que porque a Luna también parecían gustarle los libros tanto como a ella.

La clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Obscuras va excelente, aunque cuando el profesor les informo que no iban a ocupar los libros porque él les iba a confiar información de manera personal para las clases y no embellecimientos editoriales, la decepciono un poco. Sin embargo, el profesor Lockhart era todo lo que ella había esperado, un caballero que además era un grandioso mago.

Estaba tan concentrada en la presencia del apuesto mago que no noto la manera en que sus cuatro amigos hacían caras ante la manera pomposa que actuaba el blondo y el susurro de Draco a los otros que decía "Al menos, Ro corrigió las sandeces que pensaba enseñar" y la manera en que los dos morochos asentían.

Sus siguientes clases pasaron sin nada importante que reportar, pues los profesores que las impartían simplemente eran muy profesionales y no dieron cabida a que alguien mencionara el cambio en los ropajes de los cuatro alumnos, procurando que la atención de todos estuviese en lo que estaban enseñando.

A la hora de la comida, Hermione observo con curiosidad como Neville se marchó para interactuar con los miembros de la casa de los tejones, quienes lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, ante la atenta y divertida mirada de los otros tres.

Después de comer, decidieron hacer los deberes juntos. Y nuevamente pudo observar la diferencia en la actitud de sus compañeros. Pues aunque había cierto aire de aburrimiento en Draco, los demás parecían bastante interesados en aprender y no tuvieron ningún problema en quedarse con ella en la biblioteca, además de hablar con entusiasmo acerca de lo visto en las clases.

Ya se estaban preparando para ir cuando Draco inquirió "Oye, Sal. ¿Vas a seguir jugando como buscador?

Harry hizo una mueca y frunció ligeramente su seño. "Amo volar, pero…no sé. ¿Acaso no sería raro que siguiera jugando para Gryffindor cuando yo soy una serpiente?" preguntó en voz alta, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza para mirar al blondo, quien sonrió con cierto aire de malicia.

"No, porque yo voy a jugar por Slytherin. Y además voy a asegurarme de patear tu trasero" afirmo el joven de rubios cabellos con un aire de arrogancia muy propio.

Este intercambio hizo que Hermione se preocupara por unos instantes, pero dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Harry lo único que hizo fue reír suavemente y decir "Entonces no hay problema. Intenta que mi casa no pierda por tantos puntos, Draco"

Neville rodo sus ojos, comentando "Oh, no. Otra vez su estúpida rivalidad"

"Bueno, mientras no empiecen a apostar no están malo. Hay que dejar que se diviertan" respondió Luna con una sonrisa conocedora. "Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Bye, chicos. Bye, Mione" agrego antes de agitar su mano en despedida, gesto que fue copiado por todos los presentes y saco una pequeña sonrisa en la joven leona, pues el uso de un apodo afectuoso era una sorpresa grata.

"Yo también me retiro. Los veré mañana" expreso Draco con un tono extraño de oír por parte del rubio, pues sonaba amistoso y de cierta manera gentil.

Los muchachos inclinaron sus cabezas en reconocimiento a las palabras, antes de invitar a la joven bruja a seguir. Esa era otra parte curiosa que Hermione no pudo evitar notar, había cierto aire de caballerosidad rodeando a sus tres amigos varones. Algo atípico, pero no menos grato.

Al caminar en compañía de los otros dos muchachos, Hermione se permitió sonreír al pensar en que aun con lo rápido del cambio, este puede que no fuese realmente malo y que sin duda pudiese ser para mejor.

* * *

Hogwarts estaba feliz de que sus maestros hubieran podido incluir a la pequeña bruja en su tan especial amistad, pues ella había temido que Hemione terminara sola al ya no tener esa conexión con Harry y Ron. Así como estaba muy satisfecha, de que hubieran arreglado las protecciones dentro de la biblioteca, pues no deseaba que alguno de sus pequeños se volviera a meter en problemas al tomar "prestados" algunos libros de la sección prohibida como había pasado en el pasado, pues no solo era un gran peligro para los alumnos, sino que también había sido el inicio de la obsesión de Tom.

Y eso era algo que deseaba volver a evitar.

* * *

 **Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de El Regreso de los Fundadores. Lamento la tardanza, pero mi musa me abandono por largos meses. No se preocupen, ya estoy de vuelta y no voy a dejar la historia.**

 **Realmente espero que les guste este capitulo, donde escogí explorar la perspectiva de Hermione acerca de nuestros amados fundadores y como estos están cambiando las cosas de la manera más sutil que pueden, usando sus bastos conocimientos de la magia para restaurar las barreras sin ser notados por los profesores o los alumnos.**


	9. Aviso!

Ok, este no es un nuevo capítulo, sino más bien una nota de autor, pero no sabía cómo hacerles llegar esta información.

Estoy pensando en reescribir esta historia en inglés. Esto porque a pesar de que mi lengua materna es el español, mis musas son inglesas y la historia viene a mí en ese idioma, lo que hace muy complicado y tardado el escribir en español. Por ello, el que no haya actualizado tan seguido como me gustaría.

Sin embargo, me gustaría conocer sus opiniones al respecto antes de tomar la decisión.


	10. Aviso 2

Tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de las respuestas que he recibido en torno a mi decisión de reescribir la historia en ingles ha sido negativa. He decidido que no borrare la historia y que de hecho, seguiré publicando los nuevos capítulos en español, pero sin duda van a tardar mucho más que la historia en ingles, probablemente en verano vuelva a empezar a publicar en _esta_ historia.

Así que si deciden pasarse por mi perfil ustedes podrán encontrarlas y saber que sigue en la trama mucho más rápido que esperar hasta que actualice.


End file.
